Alpha and Omega
by Echo Hunter
Summary: One event was all it took to unlock and unleash Kagome's dormant powers. Now that the Shikon no Tama was destroyed and her way home non-existent, where would she go and what would she do to survive the Sengoku Jidai? S/K pairing.
1. Alpha and Omega

CHAPTER 1

Alpha and Omega

No scream came from her mouth when she saw the tentacle flying towards Inuyasha's chest. All she could do was watch the horror film being made and could do nothing to stop it from happening. The only sound Kagome could hear was Naraku's tentacle slicing through flesh and bone, straight through the half-demon's heart. There was no yelling from Inuyasha, no cocky comment about how that should have at least hurt. Nothing.

Tessaiga clattered on the ground and returned to its slumbering state. Inuyasha's body went limp and Naraku said something but Kagome couldn't hear. How she came to be on her knees, she did not know. Naraku threw the dead body of her best friend to her. Kagome felt for a pulse. Nothing. She put her ear above his mouth to hear if he was breathing. Nothing.

"I...Inuyasha." Kagome shook him. "Inuyasha, come on this isn't funny."

"He is dead, woman." Kagome heard Naraku's voice but ignored it.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Are you going to let Sesshomaru have all the fun?" she goaded but Inuyasha lay still. Kagome didn't notice Sesshomaru until he stood on the other side of his half-brother's body. "Sesshomaru, why won't he wake up?"

Sesshomaru's thoughts and emotions never showed on his face but his grip on tenseiga gave it all away. Sesshomaru was angry and there was nothing he could do to bring his brother back. The sword simply would not allow it. "He is dead, miko. You cannot depend on him anymore."

"No he's not. He's sleeping."

"Kagome! Watch out!" But there was no way Kagome could move. She was frozen in place. As she closed her eyes, waiting for her fate, Kagome realized that Inuyasha would not be coming to save her. Miroku was out cold, Shippo had moved him off the battle field and was protecting him under his fox fire barrier. Sango had been slightly injured but she still fought atop Kirara's back. Sesshomaru also fought against Naraku and he only bore a few scratches but the battle had gone on long enough. Kagome could see the fight wearing on him.

Inuyasha. She would protect him from Naraku. It was her turn to protect. No one else would die today.

sssssssssssssssssssss

Sesshomaru was furious that the disgusting hanyou dared to kill his brother. Inuyasha was to die by Sesshomaru's hand and his hand only. Tentacles flew at him from every direction but he cut them down as fast as they came.

"My my, Sesshomaru. We are in quite a mood today aren't we."

"You will die."

"Now you're repeating yourself. I believe you tell me that every time we meet and yet you still haven't beaten me once. It was that pathetic brother of yours that beat me and his little rag tag group. It's unfortunate that he's dead now-"

"SOURYUUHA!" Sesshomaru swung the deadly Tokijin through the air and stabbed it into the ground not 10 feet from the half-breed. With a glance to the side, Sesshomaru saw the miko still leaning over his brother, as still as death itself. She wasn't going to avoid his attack. It was her decision to die and she would. Naraku put up a barrier around himself and the attack slid right over him.

"Is that all you've got, Sesshomaru? I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that if you wish to defeat me." Naraku laughed and turned his attention to the unmoving miko. "Miko, I can bring him back to life if that is your wish. Give me your half of the jewel and I will give you your heart's desire." Naraku got irritated when Kagome didn't answer him. Her face was covered by a curtain of hair, her fists still clenched to the fire rat robe.

"Do not turn away from me, Naraku."

Naraku smiled and looked back at the demon lord. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru but you've had your turn. Look, the miko is sad. I am merely going to comfort her."

"I am your opponent!" But Sesshomaru couldn't cut through the barrier that Naraku's half of the jewel powered. He watched as the hanyou continued towards the motionless miko.

"Miko," Naraku extended a few tentacles towards her and was surprised he was able to touch her. She did nothing. He wrapped a few more around her back and kept one for rubbing her shoulders. "You are sad that he died. Why did Sesshomaru not bring him back with Tenseiga?" When the miko said nothing, Naraku continued his little speech. "Sesshomaru wanted his brother dead, he was never able to get Tessaiga while the hanyou was alive. What a perfect opportunity, don't you think so, Kagome?"

Sesshomaru watched as Naraku made a move towards picking his brother up.

"Must...protect..." It was a mere whisper on the wind, but he heard it. It seemed Naraku did not hear the miko's words. He wrapped tentacles around Inuyasha's corpse to absorb it as his own. Kagome's hand wrapped around tessaiga's hilt, the sword that lay next to its deceased master. Slowly, the miko stood with the sword in hand. The winds picked up around her, swirling her hair about. Sesshomaru felt the power of the earth pulling towards this small woman and jumped backwards to stand behind her and out of the way of what was going to happen.

"Let. Him. Go."

Naraku clucked his tongue. "I'm sorry my dear, but he is a spoil of war and I have won." Naraku laughed as he wrapped more tentacles around her and Inuyasha and dragged the hanyou's body towards himself.

Kagome lifted the old rusted sword and plunged it into the ground.

"My dear, that is no way to treat the great tessaiga."

_Pulse._

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and jumped further back to the line of trees.

_Pulse._

Every demon on the battlefield froze as they felt a great power grow in the midst of them. All eyes turned towards Naraku and the miko.

_Pulse._

Naraku's eyes widened. This power. Where did it come from?

_Pulse._

The Miko?

Kagome's head lifted as her body was slowly surrounded in a bright blue light. "He is mine to protect." Her glowing eyes bore into Naraku's. A circle on her forhead pulsed with power. The tessaiga transformed and the last thing Naraku heard was "WIND SCAR!"

The earth tore apart as the power from the miko traveled through the sword and out to claim its victim. Screams pierced the air as the demons of Naraku disintegrated from the miko power that poured over the battlefield. Tendrils of light shot out from the miko's body and made their way across the field, searching for familiar souls. Sesshomaru jumped to avoid them but two caught him and ran themselves over his flesh. All his injuries were gone, his pain-non existent. He looked across the field and saw the same tendrils tending to the taijiya and the fire cat. The monk was sitting up now and the kit was in his lap as they watched the light show.

Kagome walked to the crater that was Naraku and picked up the black half of the jewel. It purified the moment she touched it and the other half around her neck flew towards it. In Kagome's hands the jewel was whole and pure again. She turned to where her friends and Sesshomaru were, witnesses to the whole battle. With her hands stretched in front of her body, Kagome showed the completed jewel to those around her.

"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I am life and death to those that seek it. I am daughter and protector of earth and keeper of it's heart. You shall be witness to the end of the jewel created by Midoriko."

Sesshomaru watched as the miko raised the jewel to her mouth and whispered words to it. The jewel glowed then dimmed as the life drained out of it. In a last move, a sphere of light grew in the hands of the miko and expanded across the land as far as a demon's eye could see, touching the far reaches of Japan. The last pulse of power threw everyone back. The miko lay in the center of the field now carpeted with white flowers. No one moved.


	2. Insights

Alpha and Omega

CHAPTER 2: Insights

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

_"Kagome?"_

_"Inuyasha? Is that really you? You're not dead?"_ _Kagome saw the hanyou in red and jumped into his open arms. Inuyasha swung her around and laughed as she laughed, free of pain and suffering. "What are you doing here? You died, I saw you!"_

_Kagome watched as a contented smile stretched across her best friend's face, a smile she had never seen on him before. "I am dead, Kagome. That really happened."_

_Kagome pulled back. "Where are we? Why are you here?"_

_"Spirits can't cross over if they have unfinished business. I'm pretty sure you're the one who told me that. And let's not forget that my body hasn't been buried yet."_

_Kagome smiled. Apparently death didn't cure sarcasm. "What's your unfinished business, Inuyasha? Buried treasure somewhere? You know I can't really take on Sesshomaru for you, if that's what you were going to tell me."_

_Inuyasha shook his head. "I never got to say goodbye." He picked up a lock of her hair and twirled it between his fingers. "But I'm not going to say that until I'm finished with everything else."_

_"Okay."_

_"Come here, let's sit down. This may take a while and I wanna hold you one last time." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and entwined their fingers._

_"Wait!" Kagome turned herself in Inuyasha's lap. "Is Naraku really dead?"_

_Inuyasha chuckled. "The bastard didn't even know what happened. I saw him on his way through. He didn't know he was dead till he saw me open the gates of hell for him."_

_Kagome sighed as she leaned back into Inuyasha again. "So what is it you were going to tell me now?"_

_"Let's start at the beginning. My old man could see the future, more specifically-yours..."_

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

Kagome woke with a pounding head ache. Light flooded her room, which meant it was the afternoon, but of what day? She couldn't help the moan that escaped her. "Someone, anyone. Turn off the lights-"

"Kagome? Are you awake?"

It took Kagome a few seconds to register the voice. "Sango?" Kagome heard a door slide open, "Miroku! She's awake! Get Shippo!" The door slammed shut again.

Two arms encircled her neck. "Oh, Kagome! We didn't know if you were going to make it or not. Well, Sesshomaru-sama said you would be fine but...I'm so glad you're awake."

Kagome chuckled as she felt her surrogate sister sobbing into her neck. "Sango, we're going to be alright. How long was I out for?"

"Today makes the fourth day since the battle-" Sango was cut off by a loud rumble from Kagome's belly. "Let's get you cleaned up and fed and then we can talk."

Kagome smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

Just as Inuyasha had told Kagome in her dream, they were being hosted by Sesshomaru, in gratitude for defeating a common enemy and succeeding where he could not. "This place is enormous!" Jaken and Rin had given the group a short version tour of the castle since there was much to do now that the shikon miko was awake. Their lord wanted to speak to the group as soon as everyone had been cleaned, fed and made comfortable. And that's where the group was now, sitting in Sesshomaru's private study in the Western wing of the palace.

"I expect you found everything to your liking," Sesshomaru asked as everyone sat down.

Kagome looked at the demon lord. Something about him was different but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Miroku, having always been the spokesman for the group, answered "More than we could have ever dreamed. Your generosity is greatly appreciated by us and shall never be forgotten."

"Hn," was the reply. "Inuyasha's body is in the infirmary if you wish to visit it. Now that you are awake we will hold a small ceremony and bury him in the family cemetery tomorrow morning."

A choked laugh escaped Kagome's lips followed by a sob.

"What is it, Kagome-sama?" Miroku put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Kagome wiped her face. "Sorry. When you said that, I remembered when I was younger we used to have a pet dog that had died. We buried it in the back yard." There was a shaky laugh, "I'm sorry. It's just so-" Kagome couldn't hold back the tears. The poor girl had gone through so much, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Miroku put his arms around the girl to give what comfort he could.

When Kagome finally pulled herself together and after a few apologies given, Sesshomaru turned his golden gaze on Kagome. "Miko, I would like a recount of events from your perspective from the time the battle started until the time you woke up this afternoon."

Kagome couldn't help but squirm. There were some specific things that she was not supposed to tell Sesshomaru according to Inuyasha. But wait, he didn't know that she'd spent the last three days in his company, did he? She would play ignorant of those things for now. If he somehow found out, she would spill what she had to. "Would you like that in writing or do you want me to tell you right now?" Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's brow rose in surprise.

"You can write?"

What was she, stupid? "Of course I can write! What kind of a..." Kagome groaned when she saw a glimpse of anger in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Ugh, I guess this means I have to start from the very beginning." Kagome rubbed her temples. "What I'm about to tell you, only the people in this room know. Whether you believe it or not, I'm from 500 years into the future..."

"...and that should take you to the point where we met in your father's tomb."

Sesshomaru stretched his back muscles after the miko finished giving her rather revised history. That actually explained a lot of this miko's quirks and strange ways (and clothing). He noticed the melancholy feeling that filled the room after the miko mentioned Inuyasha and his father's tomb. There was a moment of shared sadness and loss with the small group that no longer had their leader.

With all the distractions from the story due to the others in the room, Sesshomaru decided it would be best after all if she were to write it.

"Will you require any specific writing utensils?"

"Do you have a quill?"

"Quill?"

"I would need a few small feathers, about the length of a paintbrush, an inkwell and a small knife. And paper-uh…parchment."

"You will have them within the hour."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for everything."

"You are welcome." Then turning back to the houshi, "Dinner will be served when the sun touches the horizon. I expect everyone to be washed and dressed in finer wear. You will be introduced to the demon court tonight. Jaken will assist you with anything you may need until then. If you will excuse me, I have other things that need my attention." At that, everyone stood and bowed to their host and walked out of his study.

"One more thing, miko. You specifically are not allowed anywhere without a proper escort. Jaken, the houshi, or Rin will do until a worthy body guard is located. Are we clear?"

Kagome got a little riled up at hearing that she needed a babysitter but when Miroku placed his arm on hers and told her that he agreed with Sesshomaru, Kagome acquiesced. There had to be a good reason she needed someone with her at all times. Yet another thing to remind Kagome she was no longer in the future.

Outside the room, Rin and Jaken were waiting to take them around and show them more. "What do you want to see now?" came Rin's small voice.

"Can you take us outside? It has been a while since we have had fresh air," Sango requested.

"Really? Jaken! They want to go outside! Rin can-" Jaken cleared his throat. Rin turned back to her tour group and bowed. "Rin would love to show you the palace grounds." It was really endearing how kind Jaken treated the little girl. They had all seen instances where kindness wasn't exactly what he used when it came to dealing with Rin and they saw his punishment dealt by the great lord.

"Jaken, can you have the writing utensils and a small lap board brought outside please? I would like to write outside."

Jaken bowed. "Yes, lady miko."

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

To say the gardens were beautiful would be an understatement. It was the closest place to heaven on earth that Kagome could have ever imagined. Towards the center of the gardens there was a gazebo and several secluded tables and chairs. It was on one of those tables that Kagome found a comfortable spot to sit and start her account of the battle. Kagome had actually tricked Sesshomaru into letting her write out her version of the story. She knew that Sesshomaru wasn't big on talking or hearing a lot of it so she tried to side track as much as she possibly could without being too obvious. Kagome wasn't sure if she would be able to recount the battle without breaking down. She wasn't even sure she remembered everything, so in writing she would have time to meditate about questionable or fuzzy details.

Rin and Shippo took to each other rather well and were off playing hide and go seek among the flowers. Sango and Miroku were off talking about who knew what. Jaken and another servant brought the materials she requested and a bowl of fruit. The miko needed to eat or so those were his master's orders. Kagome thanked Jaken and his assistant and went to work on her story.

_It was after the collection of Kouga's shards that we knew Naraku was coming to end this game. He had already removed Kohaku's shard during the last battle. Poor Sango had to watch her brother die again. No one should have to watch anyone, let alone a family member, die twice.._

_The weather was cloudy, the earth felt nervous in anticipation of what was to come. We were on our way to the Western Lands hoping that Sesshomaru would magically find us as he usually does when we "trespass". We had agreed that once we collected Kouga's shards we would alert Sesshomaru that Naraku would probably be making his final move. We found out how correct we were after meeting up with his royal highness._

_It wasn't long until we felt the dark aura that we had come to know as Naraku. The half of the jewel in his possession told me it was the real Naraku and not another puppet, the ones he was so fond of sending us. Naraku would not leave the protection of his half of the jewel in insufficient hands, as I had not after all these years. The half I wore around my neck, called to the half he had collected. I could already hear the screeching and groaning of thousands of demons on their way. It's a good thing Inuyasha has a sword that can cut through hundreds of demons in one swing._

A throat cleared. Kagome looked up to see Jaken standing before her. "Dinner will begin at sunset. We need to leave and begin preparing for it."

"Thank you, Jaken." Kagome bowed her head to the toad servant and wrapped things up at her table. The children helped her carry things back to her room and they prepared themselves for their first dinner together in Sesshomaru's castle.

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

Kagome didn't realize the importance of this dinner until Jaken showed her the kimono she would be wearing. "Wait a minute. This isn't a dinner, this is a banquet!"

"In your honor, miko!" the toad replied.

"Jaken, you were there when I explained where I was from. We don't wear kimonos! I've worn a yukata before but nothing so fancy or with so many layers!"

"Don't worry, you'll have a servant helping you."

"But I won't be able to walk-"

"It is tradition!"

"Well, you can just take your tradition and shove it up your-"

Neither of them noticed the imposing figure in the door way. "What is the meaning of this?"

As soon as Jaken saw the two golden eyes staring at him, he prostrated himself on the ground, trying to hide from his master's glare. "L...Lord Sesshomaru."

Then turning to the angry woman, "Is there a problem, miko?"

Kagome looked to the kimono on her futon. "I can't wear that, Sesshomaru." She was sure she saw muscles tick in his jaw.

"I assure you it is of the highest quality and more than worthy enough to grace your ningen body-"

"That's the problem, Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed. "It's too nice."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Explain. I fail to understand the reasoning of your feeble mind."

_"Y__ou would!"_ Kagome muttered before taking a few calming breaths. "I've never worn anything that expensive before. I'm afraid to."

"Afraid?"

"I'm afraid of spilling something on it at dinner and tripping on it while walking wherever."

"Hn, your fears are unjustified. Eat and walk slowly and I foresee no problem. Dinner is served in a half hour. Don't be late." As soon as his lordship left, a servant came in to help with the clothing and hair. Sango walked in as the servant attending Kagome finished her hair just in time to be collected by her dinner escort.

"Kagome, you look beautiful."

Kagome had to admit that she looked like a princess thanks to the magic worked by the cat demon that attended her. But if this was what it _felt_ like to be a princess, Kagome would turn and run the other way. The servant who aided her in preparing for tonight had twisted her hair and pinned it with beautiful jade pins and combs. The makeup Kagome insisted that she would do herself with the threat of purification. She had seen pictures in her history book of what the feudal era's version of makeup was and she was not going to be caught in that. With a heating blanket for a dress and a tight hair style that gave her a face-lift she did not need, Kagome was ready.

There was a light tap at the door. "My lovely ladies, are you ready to be escorted to dinner?"

"Miroku, you can come in. We're just finishing up," Kagome called out to him. As much as Miroku wanted to enter the room, tradition held him back. Only the lord of the castle or a mate was allowed in a single woman's room. Of course, this was ol' unconventional Kagome they were talking about.

"Unfortunately, I must decline but I patiently wait to be awed by your beauty."

Sango giggled at the houshi's antics and Kagome smiled at her twitter-pated friend.

"Here we come, Miroku. And you better keep your hands to yourself," Kagome added for good measure.

"On my honor, Kagome-sama."

Sango snorted. "Who's he trying to fool. That monk has no honor."

They heard Miroku's retort. "My dear Sango, you wound me more than that man-eating mantis who ripped my wind-tunnel."

Kagome slid the door open and smiled at Miroku. "Kagome-sama. You look so beautiful. Who knew that the more clothes you wear doesn't necessarily make you less enticing," he said referring to her school uniform. Her uniform had been a springboard for insults, insinuations, and inside jokes for many years now.

Miroku looked so handsome in his outfit and Kagome told him so. He wore a charcoal gray hakama with silver lining and a matching top. The sash around his waist was a deep berry purple, bringing out his eyes. Something was missing.

"Where's your staff, Miroku?"

Miroku, who had been more than serious enough for the last thirty seconds, replied "If I would have known you missed it, I would have waited to dress-"

Whack.

"Hentai!" Sango said as she exited Kagome's room and shut the door. Miroku rubbed his head until the spots cleared from his vision.

Miroku's breath caught in his throat. "My dear, Sango. You are absolutely…breathtaking."

Pink bloomed in Sango's cheeks at Miroku's declaration. She was dressed in a light pink kimono with white vines in a dark forest green trim. Her hair had been twisted into an intricate bun pinned with silver vine-designed hair pins. Kagome had also bestowed her makeup skills of the future on the taijiya who was glad to not be covered in that smelly face décor.

Kagome chuckled as she gently pushed the monk's lower jaw into a closed position. "Come on, Miroku. Let's go eat. I'm starving!" Miroku shook the image of Sango in a traditional wedding kimono out of his head.

"This way, ladies. I have the great honor of escorting you both to dinner tonight."

Kagome and Sango pointed to different tapestries and paintings throughout the hallways as they made their way to the dining hall. Kagome saw a painting of three swords fanned out with the crescent moon above the sword hilts. The transformed tessaiga reminded her of the person related to their kind host.

Tears pricked Kagome's eyes as she thought about the last time tessaiga had been wielded by the brash hanyou. Now was not the time to think about this. They would soon be surrounded by youkai leaders during and after dinner and it would do no one any good to cry during what was supposed to be an honor banquet. Sango whispered into Kagome's ear that powerful youkai only responded to power. She needed to keep her wits about her and her head held high.

"Show them what you're made of, Kagome. Even though Sesshomaru won't let anything happen, you must believe you're the most powerful being on earth. If you have trouble, just pretend you're Sesshomaru."

That had Kagome laughing but she took Sango's words to heart. They were standing at the closed doors of the dining room, waiting to be announced. With new found resolve, Kagome lifted her head and did her best to imitate the ever proud Sesshomaru with one difference. Kagome would smile.


	3. Dinner and a Show

Chapter 3

Dinner and a Show

Sesshoumaru felt the miko's nervous energy from behind the thick dining room doors. The taijiya was attempting to calm the miko and the last thing she said amused him enough to smirk. _'Pretending to be me? We'll see how well she does.'_ It was not a few seconds later that the nervous waves disappeared only to be replaced with a calm and peaceful aura. _'How interesting,'_ Sesshoumaru mused.

With a slight nod, the two demons at the door opened it, revealing the monk and two women. Jaken's screeching voice announced the three guests.

"Introducing the monk, Miroku, the demon-slayer, lady Sango, and the great Shikon miko, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru was pleased when he saw the monk and taijiya, who had complied with his wishes to dress appropriately for the feast. They cleaned up well for humans. The taijiya presented the most nervous energy, which wasn't very much for someone of her profession. If he were a mere demon-slaying human female, Sesshoumaru would have probably been nervous also. The dining room held some of the most powerful demons in the land. She was in her right to be a little nervous.

The monk exuded peace, most likely from a lifetime of meditation and learned control over emotions. The small group followed servants to their seats, and much to Kagome's surprise she was led to the open seat next to Sesshoumaru.

Just as the taijiya's words suggested, Kagome was doing well to keep her emotions in check. It was a relief to see the miko did not come down to dinner in her normal traveling outfit that was unsuited for anyone with class. Instead she wore the kimono he commissioned especially for her. The miko's kimono was silver with gold trim. Wisps of blue framed the borders of silver. The symbol for miko was embroidered in a dark blue above her heart with the Inu clan's symbol of the crescent moon curved above it, telling everyone she was under the protection of his clan. Her obi was the same coloring as the symbols on her kimono, dark blue with gold edges.

With a quick glance around the room, there was not a pair of eyes that did not follow the miko to her seat next to Sesshoumaru. And once she took her seat next to him, the whispers grew. Sesshoumaru could hear them asking why the inu symbol was above hers and if they were to be mated. The nerve. Sesshoumaru would not mate with a human, no matter if she was the most powerful human alive.

Powerful could not adequately describe what he felt the day Naraku died. It was the first time he felt fear for his life. No. Sesshoumaru could not forget her power, nor the fact that she would leave this plane of existence long before he would. His skin tingled every time she was near from the memory alone.

That powerful human was at his side and he could feel her resolve weakening. It would not do well for her to show weakness, especially among this group of demons. Sesshoumaru had interacted enough with her and her group to know what would fix this problem.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "When I said walk slower, I did not intend for you to imitate a snail demon. At least you do not leave a slime trail behind you." Sesshoumaru smirked when he felt her nervousness be replaced by fiery indignation. He watched her eyes light up and what little control she showed earlier had disappeared. Sesshoumaru did not intend for her to lose control over her miko powers but that was exactly what happened.

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

"Jerk," Kagome muttered loud enough for him to hear. "I'd like to see you wear six layers of hot and heavy clothes." Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru picked at his plate. There was something different about him that she just could not place. This was going to irk her until she figured it out.

Sesshoumaru ignored such a ridiculous comment and turned back to his guests. They were all on edge because of the power the miko exuded when Sesshoumaru prodded her anger.

There was one demon at the table, however, that had also dealt with this woman before. Inuyasha's group had to travel through the southern lands in their hunt for Naraku and luckily for them, Miroku was quite the ambassador. He had remembered that they needed the lord of the land's permission to hunt on his territory when they were clearly from another domain.

Being an older demon, one who did not particularly care for pointless tradition, he spoke directly to Kagome. "Miko Kagome. Might I say that you are a very beautiful human," and then he smirked, "especially in such traditional wear, though I may prefer your previous choice of clothing."

Kagome blushed under the compliment. Lord Kentaro had been especially gracious to them, even to let the rag tag group stay at his palace for a few days to recuperate from their search. The demon was like Miroku, with a little more tact and class. Even upon first meeting them, he had questioned with a teasing eye, her choice of apparel. Kagome had explained that it was the traditional clothing of schooled women of her village. And when Lord Kentaro heard that, he insisted that she show him her village and laughed when she blushed. The demon lord had a heart as large as his laugh.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch but he watched with a cool gaze, the blushing miko and the too-charming lord of the south. But he could not say anything, especially when that lord had calmed down the miko once more, saving Sesshoumaru from having to do it himself.

As the food poured in, more questions were asked of the miko.

"Miko, what are your plans now that your quest for Naraku is finished."

Kagome hadn't thought that far ahead yet. She didn't have much time between the battle and now. Not even a week had passed and she had been asleep most of the time.

"I'm not sure, actually. I've been recuperating since the battle and haven't concentrated on anything except getting up to full strength again."

After hearing that, more murmurs buzzed around the table. Sesshoumaru smirked at what he heard.

Kagome leaned over to Sesshoumaru with a slight scent of discomfort. In a whisper she asked, "did I say something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You just told them that you were not at your full strength. They are amazed that you could get any stronger."

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru paused. Did the woman really not understand the depth of her strength? "When you walked into the room, you exuded a power greater than most that sit around us. Word has reached distant ears that you did not even lift a finger when you destroyed the hanyou Naraku, but instead wielded the great tessaiga after Inuyasha's passing. To hear that you have more power yet to recover is disturbing to the weak." Sesshoumaru watched as disbelief filled the miko's eyes. "Do not worry yourself. We will speak on this later if it is your wish." Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru relaxed again. "Very well. Eat."

Lord Kentaro of the south cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. "Sesshoumaru, it's wonderful to see you with both arms again."

All eyes fell upon their silent host.

"Indeed."

It finally clicked for Kagome. "Ha! I knew there was something different about you but I couldn't figure it out. Jeez! You'd think someone would notice something like that?"

"One might think."

Kagome shrunk in her seat until she saw the teasing gleam in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "How'd you get it back anyway? I thought it fell into hell with Sou'unga."

Many whispers of Sou'unga and questions of how the miko knew such things wrapped around the table's occupants.

"You don't know, miko?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not with you all the time, Sesshoumaru. How would I know where you got your arm from?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Because you gave it to me." He watched in amusement as different emotions flew through Kagome's eyes only to be replaced by more. Confusion. Disbelief. Curiosity. Embarrassment. More curiosity, confusion, and finally nervousness.

"I never gave you back your arm, Sesshoumaru. Are you alright?"

"I received my arm after you defeated Naraku. You sent out healing energy to those of us left alive and I was pleasantly surprised."

"You're such a comedian, Sesshoumaru." Kagome shook her head. "There's no way I could have done that."

Kentaro piped up. "It appears, my dear, that you can, and without knowing it. You must be very powerful indeed, to not know the extent of your powers."

Kagome shook her head again and brought her chopsticks to her mouth. But with one quick look to her lord, she saw something akin to pride in his eyes.

More questions were being asked but Miroku had taken to answering the questions he could answer. Halfway through the telling of the battle, the dining room doors opened once again and to little figures stood in the entry way. Jaken had somehow appeared at the doors again.

"Lady Rin and young Master Shippo."

All eyes were on the two children. Rin was used to the attention but Shippo wasn't. He moved closer to Rin as many eyes centered on him. Shippo hadn't been around a lot of demons before, especially powerful ones that weren't trying to eat him or attack someone in their group. His fear escalated until his eyes met two smiling blue ones at the very far end.

"Mama!"

Sesshoumaru was glad to see that Rin was taught well enough to walk to her seat but that orphaned kit had no such training in manners. He ran from Rin's side and jumped into Kagome's open arms. Such blatant disregard for manners could have only come because of his own mannerless half brother.

"Shippo, I thought you guys weren't coming to dinner." Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome hugged the kit to her chest and kiss his forehead. He looked up to find that every demon at the table watched the little interaction as well. More murmurs brought Kagome's attention back to the table.

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

Kagome felt every eye directed at her. She looked up to see shock on many of the otherwise stoic faces. The first question to reach her was, "Miko, how is that full demon yours? You are untouched."

Embarrassment flooded Kagome's face at hearing that until her motherly instincts took over. "I am…untouched. Shippo and I met a few years ago when Inuyasha and I began our quest to hunt for the jewel shards and Naraku. His parents were murdered by the demons Hiten and Manten. After we defeated them we asked Shippo if he wanted to join us and he agreed. Now he is mine."

More whispers crossed the tables and Kagome didn't know what to make of it. Sure, she had heard some whispers about how humans shouldn't travel with demons, especially from that demon exterminating monk and his crew. He gave it to her the worst.

"It is unheard of for a human to take in an orphaned demon," one demon said.

Kagome raised a brow in challenge. "And?" Sesshoumaru saw what fire must have attracted his hanyou brother to keep this wench around all the time.

The demon shrank. "Nothing, my lady. Just observing."

Kagome lifted a brow in challenge. "Any stranger than a demon lord taking in a human child?" For that comment there was no response.

An older demon several seats down said, "Kit, come here."

Kagome felt a surge of protectiveness roll over her when she heard that order from a demon she didn't know. Shippo looked up into her eyes, a bit nervous himself. Kagome didn't know what to do so she looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded to her. It was going to be alright. Kagome was unaware that Sesshoumaru was pleased she looked to him for permission. Sesshoumaru was more unaware that Kagome wasn't looking at him for permission, rather for security in knowing that the demon wasn't going to hurt her son.

Kagome lifted Shippo off her lap and the kit slowly walked over to the wolf demon. She smiled as Shippo looked back to her once more for reassurance. Once Shippo reached Kohu, wolf of the north, he was lifted by the scruff of his neck and brought to the old demon's face.

Kagome clenched her fist at such rough treatment of Shippo. But with one look at Sesshoumaru, she saw he was calm and endeavored to calm herself too.

After a few sniffs, Kohu asked Shippo, "Kit, who was your sire?"

Shippo stiffened and plastered a tough Inuyasha look on his face. "What's it to you?"

Kohu couldn't help but laugh. He passed Shippo to the demon next to him. "Sesshoumaru. Are you sure this whelp isn't Inuyasha's?" Kohu laughed again and Kagome smiled. She liked this wolf. Sesshoumaru snorted to her right. "I believe that young Shippo here is the son of Keiichi of the east and Lady Seiko."

At hearing Kohu's announcement, Shippo's eyes watered. "You knew my parents?" Shippo was scented as he was passed from demon to demon, eventually to end up in Kagome's lap again. Kagome hugged him.

"Son," Kohu said, "we have been looking for you for a very long time."

The conversation picked up from there. Many were in awe that the Shikon miko had not only saved Japan from the threat of Naraku but had also unknowingly saved the East from utter chaos, having lost their current rulers. There were also some at dinner who thought Kagome was nothing more than a title-grubbing whore and one such demon spoke his thoughts aloud.

Kagome reeled back in shock. "What did you say?"

Shippo looked to Miroku and Sango who also looked back and forth from each other. This was not going to bode well for the demon.

"Yuki, cease this behavior-"

"I will not," Yuki said. "I have been in the east waiting to for Lord Shippo to return only to find out that he has aligned himself with a human whore. First she goes and gets together with the bastard of the west-" Kagome's shoulders shook in fury at what that demon just called Inuyasha. Yuki kept his eyes locked on Kagome. "And then when he dies, she get's cozy with the Lord of the West himself. Look at that symbol on her chest!"

Many gasps were heard around the table. Some looked at Sesshoumaru to look for the truth in that statement or to see his reaction. Some could not tear their eyes away from the glowing miko in their midst.

"And now she claims to have adopted the Lord of the East so she can usurp his throne! I won't let some human whore take the east from the demons."

Sesshoumaru was furious that such an outburst happened at his table. His eyes thinned into deadly slits but the miko at his side distracted him.

Kagome's hands glowed an unearthly blue as they clenched the table and the younger demons moved away from the table until their backs hit the walls of the room. Blue flames licked at Kagome's skin and they burned the demons near her. The older demons were too proud to move out of the way of a mere human woman, miko or not. Sesshoumaru smirked as he felt Kagome's anger rise to new heights. No, her powers would not hurt him in the least.

Kagome lifted her eyes to the demon who dared to insult her and her friends. Miroku nudged Sango in the side to watch Kagome. He knew what was going to happen and Sango lifted her hand to cover her mouth. Yes, she was afraid for the by-standers but if Kagome was going to do what Sango thought she was going to do, she didn't want to laugh out loud.

A blue glowing hand lifted from the table and pointed at the young demon.

"OSUWARI!"

…

Kagome couldn't help it that osuwari was the first word to fly out of her mouth. She was just as much a creature of habit as the next. But as surely as the sun rose in the east and set over Sesshoumaru's backyard, the young demon slammed into the ground and every other time that Kagome's command echoed throughout the room.

"Serves you right for calling me a whore you jackass! First of all, I adopted Shippo because I love him and no one should have to grow up without a mother." Kagome's voice got louder. "Second, I am not anyone's whore, you bastard!" Several eyebrows rose at that rather loud declaration. "And third! OSUWARI!"

Yuki was lifted from the floor with the miko's power and thrown back into the broken stone floor harder than the first time. Silence greeted Kagome as her initial anger faded away only to be immediately replaced with complete and utter mortification. Her blue light faded away as horror crossed her features and apologies spewed out of her mouth to Yuki who lay unconscious in the stone floor. Wary eyes of the young ones darted around the room. No one knew how to react to this.

"Oh no! What have I done? I'm so sorry! Why isn't he getting up? Is he okay?" Kagome was worried for the poor soul who angered her. She really needed to sign up for anger management classes when they would be created a few hundred years into the future.

Kentaro smiled at the beautiful flustered woman who sat next to the ever stoic lord of the west. "I'm afraid, my dear, that Yuki is not as…adapted to handle your power as master Inuyasha was." At that comment, Kentaro could not hold his laughter in any longer. Soon Kohu's grainy laugh joined in and something happened that no one had ever expected or thought possible. Sesshoumaru's lips quirked upwards and a bark of laughter escaped. That sound brought Kagome out of her embarrassment and a shy smile crossed her pink cheeks.

A few seconds later, Yuki was heard groaning as he woke back up. That spurred on another round of laughter from the old demons still at the table and Sesshoumaru smirked. Having this woman around was not as bad as he thought it was going to be.

…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

…

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello everybody  Thank you all for reading my story thus far. I have been too afraid to even besmirch the name of Sesshy/Kag fics for the longest time, afraid that my ideas were just not good enough that even I would want to read. But I've decided to try and get over it and that's what this story is about.

I hope that you all enjoy reading and I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it. Please, don't forget to feed the author in the way of reviews. It really helps to keep the story going.

Thanks!

Echo.


	4. Jobs & Things

CHAPTER 4: Jobs & Things

Yuki had been banned from the West for dishonoring and insulting Sesshoumaru and his guests. That was expected. The older demons knew already that the miko was to be respected, if not for her unbelievable power, then for her quick temper and in that, many saw Inuyasha's influence.

Now that dinner was over, Kagome wanted to visit Inuyasha but she couldn't bring herself to go on her own. And that's why she was fidgeting in her seat. All it took was one raised brown in her direction to break her silence.

"Sesshoumaru. I…I was wondering if…well, what I mean is-"

"Speak with intention, Miko." Hearing Sesshoumaru's calm voice helped her a little but only a little for what she was about to ask.

"Will you please take me to see Inuyasha?" When she received no immediate answer, Kagome added "I won't take very long. Please? I haven't seen him since we got here." When Sesshoumaru 'hn'ed, Kagome's face lit up. "Thank you so much."

With a word to Jaken, Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the infirmary where his brother's corpse lay. The closer they got to the building, the more nervous Kagome was. She had never willingly walked up to a dead body before and all she could think of were zombie movies. That was the main reason for requesting Sesshoumaru's presence, unbeknownst to him. She needed assurance that Inuyasha wasn't going to come back to life and kill her or some strange happening like it.

There were a few demons in the infirmary with minor wounds but otherwise the place was empty. It didn't smell like modern hospitals but it still smelled clean. They stopped moving and Kagome's nerves were on end.

"My brother lies beyond this door." Kagome tried to take a few calming breaths but it was useless. "What do you fear, miko?"

Kagome looked up and into eyes that were so familiar, yet so strange to her. She let out a nervous laugh. "That he'll be possessed, come back to life and kill me. Remind me to tell you about zombies later."

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

At first, Sesshoumaru wanted to scoff the miko for thinking such things, but as he thought on it, that scenario was in fact possible. Isn't that what happened with Inuyasha's first miko?

"I assure you, miko, no such thing shall happen under this Sesshoumaru's watch." Sesshoumaru was surprised when his words calmed her fears instantly. With one more curious look at the Miko, Sesshoumaru slid the door open and walked into the room.

Although her fear was gone, her nervous energy stayed. He could smell it rolling off of her, which is probably what distracted him from noticing Kagome wrap her arms around his, trying to become one with his side.

If the door were open, he would have insisted that she let him go. But after raising Rin for the last couple of years, Sesshoumaru was a little more used to the emotional and physical ways of human females. They stood for a few long seconds, giving Kagome some time to gather her wits. She let go of his arm, no doubt leaving finger marks that he knew would fade instantly and walked to Inuyasha's head.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome held back a sob while stroking his brother's coarse hair.

"I should 'sit' you for leaving me. You weren't supposed to die. You couldn't die. You're Inuyasha." Kagome sniffed her tears back with no success. "You know what would be really funny, Yasha? If I found your reincarnation and dipped him into that stinky soup that the old witch put me in." Tears streamed down the miko's cheeks. She sniffed again. "Or it would be even funnier if you came back as a wolf." She paused, waiting for a reaction that would not come. "Okay, okay. So that was going a little too far." Kagome wiped her face dry. "What am I going to do without you, you jerk? You were the first person I saw here, the reason I kept coming back and you are the first person to ever give me white hairs."

More tears fell and her sobs grew in volume.

"We were supposed to grow old together and I would babysit your kids for you and hand mine over to you when I didn't want to deal with them anymore.

"Oh," Kagome half laughed. "At dinner there was this jerk youkai named Yuki. He called you names and me and even Sesshoumaru! I know, not too bright huh? So anyways, I don't know what happened. All I saw was red, I mean, he was _really_ being a jerk. And the next thing I know I'm yelling "osuwari". But that's not the best part." Kagome sniffed and smiled. "I planted him right into the ground like that one time you wouldn't let me go home for my finals last year. I…kind of knocked him unconscious. I didn't know "sitting" you could do that. I've never knocked you unconscious before have I? He was a full demon for crying out loud. It couldn't have hurt that much…could it?" Kagome smiled brighter. "But that's still not the best part." Kagome kept stroking his hair. "The best part is, your brother laughed." Kagome smiled at the memory despite her tears and puffy red eyes. "I wish you guys were on better terms so you could have known what his laugh is like. Well, better terms and alive."

More tears flowed. Sesshoumaru scrunched his nose. "I'm gonna miss you and your fuzzy ears, Yasha. Know that you were loved for being you."

He watched Kagome unlatch a heart pendant necklace and chain it around Inuyasha's neck. Soft musical notes flowed to his ears as Kagome sang a few lines from a book her mother used to sing to her.

"I love you forever,  
I like you for always.  
As long as I'm living  
My hanyou you'll be."

With one last kiss on Inuyasha's cheek, Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru and walked past him, leaving Inuyasha's body behind her. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind them and followed the miko back into the castle.

"Miko. Tell your companions that the burial will be at sunrise tomorrow."

"Alright."

Once they reached the common room, Sesshoumaru nodded to the miko and watched as she was led away by Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-" Sesshoumaru lifted a brow. "Thank you for taking me to see Inuyasha. Thank you for letting me say goodbye."

Sesshoumaru nodded again and turned around. There were mountains of scrolls piled on and around his work table. It was a wonder he had time for anything else. From what he could hear, Rin wasted no time in asking questions. Why was the miko crying; was she sad? Where did she go with Sesshoumaru-sama, what did they do? Now that he thought about it, a stack of papers wasn't that big of a deal when compared to dealing with an over-energetic human child. Sesshoumaru did not envy Kagome at the moment.

Once Sesshoumaru entered his study, he could sense a small demonic aura. With recognition in his voice, Sesshoumaru ordered, "make any attempt to take my blood now or any other time and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sesshoumaru heard a little squeak of surprise on his shoulder. "Hehehe. Sesshoumaru-sama. What a pleasant surprise." Myouga gulped.

"What business do you have here? Your master is dead." Sesshoumaru didn't wait for an answer. He sat on the cushion behind his study table and began sorting through scrolls. Myouga jumped off from his shoulder perch and landed on the desk in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Your brother wrote a letter in case he should meet his death. I was instructed to read it to you in that event."

Sesshoumaru grunted.

"It says here that Master Inuyasha wishes to give tessaiga back to Kagome." When Myouga paused at that, Sesshoumaru looked up.

"Is that all the half breed wrote?"

Myouga shook his head. He was going to have a heart attack just being in Sesshoumaru's intimidating presence. "He says that he would like you to give Kagome his fire-rat coat since he won't need it. And after that he wants you to take some of his hair and his four canines and make protection necklaces out of them for his pack."

Sesshoumaru's first instinct was to ignore everything his brother asked of him. But seeing as how Inuyasha was dead and how responsible this last little act was, he would ignore his initial reactions and see the hanyou's wishes through.

"Is that everything?"

Sesshoumaru listened as Inuyasha's cowardly retainer gulped. "No. Your brother wrote a letter specifically for your eyes only. Here it is-" Myouga pulled another scroll out of who knows where and laid it on the desk. "If you need anything sire, just call." And with that, Myouga bounded out of Sesshoumaru's study, not wanting to outstay his welcome.

Two golden eyes stared at the scroll that awaited his attention. Sesshoumaru was surprised that Inuyasha even knew how to write. Perhaps it was the miko's influence. Several times he had stumbled upon their group he saw the miko teaching her kit how to read and write. And several times which he blocked his youki from being sensed, he saw Inuyasha sitting close by, wanting to soak everything in but not wanting to ask. And that was why Inuyasha was an idiot.

Sesshoumaru pulled the scroll free of its tether and rolled open his brother's letter.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_You're all talk. I thought you were gonna kill me?_

_We were not the best of brothers but I was glad to know you. You wouldn't be such a prick if you'd just loosen up a little. With you being the older brother and supposedly the alpha of our family, I have a request. I need you to take care of my pack for me. No matter what they look like, they are loyal, honest (the monk has honest intentions most of the time), and were great friends. You would benefit from their knowledge and friendship as well. Screw you. If there's one thing I learned from Kagome, everyone needs friends._

_The runt, Shippo, practically belongs to Kagome, but she doesn't know the demon way. I never really did either so his training is lacking. Can you train him? Kagome babies him and he won't be strong enough if he doesn't learn._

_Keep Kagome close; she attracts trouble in her sleep. The girl is powerful. She's also untrained and needs help. I'm worried about her. If Naraku is dead and the jewel is completed, she will be stuck on this side of the well and can't return home. Kagome did a lot for me and made me happy. I just want her to have the same away from everything she knows. _

_Sango rejects the monk but those two are gonna get married one day. They're made for each other._

_If you allow them to stay with you I can tell you your life will never be boring. Life is smooth when Kagome is happy, don't get on her bad side. She's the heart of our group. Please keep her safe. And if she gets edgy, give her something to do. In fact, if you could give them all something to do, they'd appreciate it. These people don't know what relaxing means. Well, except for Kagome._

_Thanks, brother._

_Inuyasha_

Great. One more thing to add to his list of things to do.

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

The castle was winding down for the evening. Just as the shard hunters started for their rooms, they were met by a female raccoon demon.

"Good evening. My name is Sasha and I will be taking you to my lord's study. He wishes to speak to you."

"I wonder what our host has in mind for such a late call," Miroku said, scratching his head. Miroku was tired from spending so much energy trying to maintain a peaceful visage at dinner. And he had a few bruises from his lovely Sango to add to that. It was definitely time to retire for the evening.

"I wonder too."

Sasha stopped in front of the doors to Sesshomaru's study and they heard his voice call out for them to enter. With a slight push on the doors, they opened and the small group walked in.

"Have a seat."

Kagome did her best to read Sesshoumaru's body language and it didn't look like he was going to impart any bad news to them.

"Myouga, Inuyasha's retainer, has delivered a letter to me-a will of sorts, that my brother put in his care should anything happen to him."

"A will? I didn't know he wrote a will?"

"I was not aware Inuyasha knew how to write," Miroku honestly stated.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I believe watching Kagome teach the kit is how he learned. I may be mistaken. His mother may have taught him a few things before she passed." He cleared his throat. "Needless to say, these are for you miko." Sesshoumaru lifted two items from the floor beside him and handed them to Kagome.

With a gasp, the group discovered that it was Inuyasha's haori and sword that he gave to the girl. "How-"

"You will train with the sword to unlock any of its mysteries under my supervision and the haori, for protection should you be in any battle."

Kagome's eyes nearly watered in remembrance of all the times that Inuyasha had given her his haori for that very reason.

"My brother also sought for your protection. As he requested and I agreed, you shall join my pack. You may live here under my protection. The whelp told me you all needed tasks to keep you busy and I have thought of a few that you would be well suited for. If you think otherwise, we will discuss better options but at a later time. Is this acceptable?"

The shock of Sesshoumaru agreeing to _anything_ Inuyasha said was significant to them as well as the fact that their deceased hanyou companion was watching over them, even in death.

"Would you hear what I have to say tonight or do you wish to hear it tomorrow?"

Kagome was nervous and excited to hear what task Sesshoumaru had set for her to do as well as the others. "Tonight please," was her request.

"Very well. You will all be given wages for your work. Monk and taijiya," Sesshoumaru looked at them. "You are known to many in the land and to those who are not as familiar with you, you would be recognized as a monk and a demon slayer. I am familiar with the monk's verbal abilities and think your time would be best spent among the people. I wish for the both of you to travel, along with a small unit of my army, and make accurate reports of the villages and their prosperity and difficulties. You will alert the villages you come across that I am their lord and if they do not wish to be ruled by a demon, they may remove themselves from my lands. Your duties would include census reports of families, the crops grown, weather patterns, roads, illnesses, local medicines, local terrain, anything that would benefit me in knowing. I also request that you create a map as you will have the aid of your fire cat. Let the town leaders know that they may send word to me if they are in need of assistance. Is this acceptable?"

Miroku and Sango were actually nervous at first in hearing that they would be allowed to stay. It had been such a long time since they had somewhere to settle down and call home that they almost preferred to be out and about. With a twinkle in their eyes both agreed.

"You want the both of us to go…together?" Miroku couldn't believe his luck! Maybe now he would finally be able to put the moves on Sango and convince her to marry him.

"The purpose of your continued companionship is because I wish the slayer to keep you from getting…distracted, monk."

"I am sure I do not know what you speak of milord-"

"Well, I know well enough, monk. And don't even think about it!" Sango said when she heard the soft whooshing of cloth of a wandering hand.

"You will speak with each other and decide the frequency of your return. I have no preference other than plan your trips well."

Sango smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for the great honor. We would love to accept this task."

"This project will take much time but it needs to be done. I have wanted to accomplish this for many years but only now have the time and the resources with the abomination out of the way. There would have been more difficulties with sending only demons but I believe sending humans as well will create better relations."

"You are wise, Sesshoumaru-sama. If only these people knew how great of a leader you are." Miroku bowed his head.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru nodded his head a bit before turning his attention to Kagome. Kagome was excited to hear what fun things Sango and Miroku would do. She couldn't wait to hear what Sesshoumaru would have her do for him. Maybe she would get to-

"Miko," Sesshoumaru started. "You will-"

"Kagome...please."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Miroku and Sango stiffened. When would Kagome learn that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were not the same and could not be handled as such.

"Very well, Kagome." Kagome heard Miroku and Sango sigh. "My brother stated very specifically that I was to keep a close eye on you. I believe his words were, '_Keep Kagome close; she attracts trouble in her sleep'._ Does that sound about right?"

Kagome blushed.

"In that case, I see it fitting for you to aid me in my duties."

"You want me to be your secretary?" Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's brow rose in confusion. "A secretary is an assistant who takes care of mundane paper-work, schedules appointments for their boss, gets him coffee, puts together presentations…basically does everything that you don't want to do."

That last part must have really hit home because Kagome saw what she thought was the beginning of a smile in relief. "If that is an accurate description, then yes. I would have you as my secretary."

'Have you as my secretary…' Kagome blushed all over as she remembered stories of secretaries who ran off in relationships with their bosses. Oh the trouble she could get in! But lucky for her, her boss did not have a thing for humans. It seemed he did not have a thing for anyone as a matter of fact. Oh the future…how she missed it.

"Deal. But why would you want me of all people to help you with your work?"

"My brother said to keep you close and I would be fulfilling that wish. I also know from previous meetings with my brother that you are educated and education is highly prized in your time. I have seen you take the time to share your knowledge when you could."

"Education is power."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed, "and it is this power I wish you to use. After these many years of travel and taking care of Naraku, I have much business that has been neglected and as such I need someone I can trust to be by my side and restore my lands to what they were. If you are in need of assistance, as I am sure you will be, ask and I shall provide help for you"

Kagome sat back and thought about what Sesshoumaru just told her. If you changed the setting and a few implied meanings, that statement could have been a marriage proposal! It was obvious that Miroku was thinking the same thing when she saw him waggling his eyebrows at her. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"You trust me?"

"Should I not?"

"I hope you will always trust me," Kagome said in all seriousness. "Aren't you lucky that I love organizing things? I would love nothing more than to organize your life, oh mighty Sesshoumaru!"

Sango and Miroku smiled at their friend's light-heartedness at the task before her. Perhaps the poor girl did not realize the amount of work that she signed herself up for. Well, she would learn about it in the morning.

"If nothing more needs be said, I wish you all a good rest. Servants will wake you to prepare for the burial ceremony and we will proceed to breakfast shortly after."

The three adults stood and bowed before walking out the door of Sesshoumaru's study. Kagome turned before shutting the door. "Sesshoumaru, thank you so much, for everything."

Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome closed the door. Off she walked to her room with an extra bounce in her step. She couldn't wait to go to work tomorrow!


	5. A Brother's Funeral

Hi everyone! Sorry that it took so long. I usually update on Mondays but it never worked out for me to be in front of a computer (I only have access at school). I hope this chapter lasts a while. I'm working on the next one but writing time will be a little more sporadic than before  I will do my best to keep an update coming every week.

Echo

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

CHAPTER 5: A Brother's Funeral

Just as Sesshoumaru had said, servants woke the shard hunters and the children before sunrise, to prepare them for the coming burial. The whole castle was alive with nervous energy. It had been a while since anyone from the ruling inu clan had died and this was something no one wanted to miss.

All the servants bustling around the castle led Kagome to believe that this funeral was going to be larger than she imagined.

"Are we underdressed?" Kagome looked down at her white silk yukata. The only decorations were a sakura blossom on either sleeve and a crescent moon above her heart. She and Sango matched while Miroku had a pants set.

"No," Sango answered. "The servant helping me this morning told me that it was a tradition of this house to wear such simple clothing. It was a symbol of humility and was meant to be a reminder that they were not invincible."

Kagome laughed. "Well, I wonder what Sesshoumaru will be wearing then."

"A white one-oh…" Sango covered her smile. "Kagome, that's not funny. We're going to a funeral!"

"We must think of Inuyasha, my dear Sango. He would not want us to be sad,"

"No, he'd be right here with us, making fun of his brother who has been nothing but _kind_ to us since we arrived," Sango told Miroku, making Kagome feel guilty at the same time.

"Sorry, just a nervous habit I guess. I'll be better." Kagome straightened out the non-existent wrinkles in her outfit and waited only a few seconds until the children joined them. Rin walked through the door holding Sesshoumaru's hand. And the second Shippo saw Kagome, he ran towards her with Rin in tow.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's open arms and Rin latched onto her leg with a ferocity that only seven year-olds were privy to.

"Good morning, children." Kagome yawned. "Sorry. It's kind of funny huh? We're going to Inuyasha's funeral and he still has us waking up before the sun." At the mention of Inuyasha, Shippo burst into tears. "Mama, I don't want to go."

Kagome tightened her arms around her kit, holding back her own tears. "Shippo, honey. I know it hurts and it's scary but we have to be there to make sure Inuyasha's spirit makes it to-"

"Hell?" came Shippo's innocent voice. The little fox child had been eavesdropping on too many Kikyo conversations.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru snorted with some degree of amusement.

"No," Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. "Let's just say he's going to doggie heaven." By the empty look on Sesshoumaru's face, she could tell he was not amused.

"Mama, are you gonna die too?"

Kagome sighed and held her kit tighter. "Eventually, I suppose. I'm human, remember?" Something dug into Kagome's chest. She held Shippo away from her to see what it was. "Shippo, something's poking me-"

Shippo dried his face and smiled. "It's this necklace! Sesshoumaru-sama said it was a protection charm that Inuyasha wanted us to have." Kagome watched as a little fox hand held out a necklace with a fang in it. She couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru providing them with one of his fangs or strands of his hair as protection. That was going way beyond what Inuyasha had in mind and the look on her face said so.

"It was my brother's wish for you to wear his hair and fang as protection." Sesshoumaru handed one to Kagome, one to Sango and one to Miroku. "I have also fused a strand of my hair into it as a part of my protection. Do not remove the necklace under any circumstances."

Kagome was speechless. Not only did Sesshoumaru go and get these commissioned but he put his own essence in it as well! How was this Sesshoumaru so different than the one she knew as Inuyasha's older brother?

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. It means a great deal to have something of our friend to always carry with us," Sango said as she bowed.

"And thank you for personalizing it," Miroku added with a bow. "I am honored to be under your protection."

Kagome had never cried so much in the Sengoku Jidai as she had the last couple of days and right at this moment. She flung herself at Sesshoumaru's unsuspecting self and wrapped her arms around his mid section, not caring if he was uncomfortable. He was certainly stiff. Kagome didn't care though.

"Thank you. I'll, no-_we_ will never be able to repay you for everything you have done for us and especially on Inuyasha's behalf.

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

This girl had no sense of self-preservation or personal space. But Sesshoumaru couldn't help the small and nearly insignificant part of him that wanted to reach out to this girl. He settled for patting her on the head. Once.

"You are welcome."

He sighed as the girl pulled her arms away from him and walked backwards to stand with her friends.

"We will join the others outside. After the public ceremony we will place my brother's body in the ground and I will let my poisons do their work to dissolve his body."

"Dissolve? You're going to melt your brother?" The look on the miko's face was one of panic. She was being allowed many reprieves due to the fact that she had been the hanyou's source of stability throughout his later years in life.

"He will not feel a thing, I assure you." No one could appreciate the humor in the situation. "It is not safe to leave bodies behind, especially in this family line. There are too many thieves and old magic in this world. It is tradition to be melted by family as the last means of protection to the being who has passed."

Understanding passed through the group and they followed Sesshoumaru out the doors and into the courtyard.

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

The funeral was relatively painless. There was the expected crying by the females but all was done in taste. Sesshoumaru even had some nice things to say about his deceased half brother, mentioning that the hanyou was strong-willed and fulfilled his duty to his lands and the people under his protection, stopping at nothing, and eventually died to keep his word to protect until Naraku was defeated. Inuyasha honored his family in his life and Sesshoumaru was proud to call him brother.

Inuyasha was wrapped in fine silks and placed into the grave that was dug for him. After the earth was replaced over him, Sesshoumaru sunk his hand into the dirt and released his noxious poisons into the mound, destroying everything underneath it while leaving a perfect circle above ground, a tomb marker where grass would never grow.

Everyone moved into the dining room for the morning meal. Breakfast was quiet until someone suggested that they share good memories of their friend. That led to a few hours of laughter as Kagome and friends shared stories of their travel and all the unfortunate incidences that occurred to their dearly departed friend. The food kept coming since no one wanted to leave the memory-fest and it was a few hours into their sharing that Sesshoumaru announced it was appropriate to continue on with the day. The reality of life set back in and everyone departed the dining room. Miroku excused Sango and himself so they could discuss their travels and the necessities of their task.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru back to his study. Today was the first day of her secretarial job and Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous and excited. When they entered the room, Kagome's eyes landed on the stacks of scrolls beside the desk and against the bookshelves and wondered where they all were last night when they received their assignments.

"Do you see now why I requested your services?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Do you wish to change your mind?"

A glint of determination settled in Kagome's eyes. "I don't think you quite understood me when I told you I would love to organize your life. Call it a weird quirk of mine."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru told her. "There has been a simple system thus far but I am open to change if it suits me. Jaken has helped when he could but he has many other duties that need be fulfilled. The scrolls were sorted into treaties, trade, military, ruling-related, village needs, and personal. Any scroll that needs my immediate attention may be placed on my desk and I will deal with it accordingly. You may have free reign with anything in my study but you will not reveal anything that happens within these walls. And I would prefer to keep the chatter at a minimum. Are we clear?"

Kagome's fingers itched to get to work but there was one thing she needed to give Sesshoumaru before she would start. She unfolded a piece of parchment and handed it to him.

There was a signature raising of the brow, "a contract?"

Kagome smiled. "Where I'm from, when we start a job, we enter into a contract and have one written out for both parties. I don't think my demands are too difficult to meet, do you?"

Sesshoumaru looked through the document.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, contract my time between breakfast and supper to Sesshoumaru, when I will fulfill secretarial duties and assist with anything else he may be in need of. I agree to keep my work confidential, unless given permission to do otherwise.

In return I will be allowed weekends of no work unless it is absolutely necessary and will be allowed to ask a maximum of two personal questions per workday that will receive an answer. If the above employer will not answer the question honestly or at all within five minutes time that the question was asked, he must agree to a half hour of free time per unanswered question in which I will decide the activity and he must comply by his honor.

Kagome Higurashi"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "This is not a typical contract."

Kagome smiled. "It's not. I had to fix a few things due to the time period I'm in."

"I would prefer one personal question."

"Sorry, I can't write another contract. That one was my third attempt at writing without screwing up and my hand is cramping. I can't wait until pencils and erasers are created. Do you know how long it's been since I've written anything? I miss computers, and you're gonna love those too when they come around."

Sesshoumaru ignored her as he rolled up the scroll. He realized that the girl left the contract very open to interpretation. Whether she did that on purpose or not, he may never know. She would need to be taught to write formal contracts for upcoming agreements he may enter.

"Follow me, miko."

"Kagome," the miko corrected.

As Sesshoumaru neared one of the back walls, a panel slid open. He walked through and noticed Kagome had stopped at the entrance of a dark room.

"Are you waiting for permission?"

"No, I'm waiting to find out what's in there."

Again, Sesshoumaru ignored her and kept walking. As he walked through the room lamps lit up and showed a vast library, shelves and shelves of scrolls that reached the ceiling with the occasional sliding ladder. This hidden room was enormous! Kagome felt like Belle in Beauty and the Beast except her beast was showing her all the work that was to be done, not giving her the library.

"There are scrolls in here of many different origins with many different purposes. Some you may even find with instructions for training your powers. I have been alive many centuries and still have not found the time to examine the depth of my father's personal library."

"I really, really wish that we were in the future. What year is it?"

Sesshoumaru could hear the melancholy tones of Kagome's voice. "1507" The miko groaned.

"I have to wait four hundred and ninety years before any type of good computer comes up?"

"You will not be alive that long, human."

Kagome chuckled. "Oh yeah. Guess it must be the company."

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe how many mating proposals she had seen already. Fifteen! "I didn't know you had such a huge fan club, Sesshoumaru."

"Fan club?"

Kagome sighed. "A group of people who admire you to the point of obsession. I've come across fifteen requests to be your mate."

"And it disturbs you because you wish to have this Sesshoumaru to yourself?"

Kagome blushed. "No. It disturbs me because you're demons."

Sesshoumaru almost had enough time to be offended by what she said.

Kagome trudged on unaware. "In human tradition we get married 'until death do us part'. But demons mate for life. Life! How could you mate someone for what can be a near eternity just to secure lands or to have a treaty? How could anyone want to bind themselves to a face they'd see every morning and night before they went to sleep, not because they wanted them to be there but because it was convenient! This is exactly why I was born in the future. I would have seriously maimed and maybe killed my father if he tried to set me up to make his life easier."

Kagome was surprised to hear Sesshoumaru's voice. "Yes, I see your reasoning but as a ruler of the land, we do what we can to keep peace between the other lords, and do what is best for our people. If small sacrifices must be made, then so be it."

"Eternal life partners are not a small sacrifice. You choose the wrong woman and you choose your death. A mate should be someone who you know will support you when no one else will, who will stand against you when no one else will tell you you're wrong. A mate is someone you should trust above all others, especially if you have such responsibility and power."

Sesshoumaru let it all sink in for a few seconds. "What a strange and refreshing point of view. I shall keep it in mind when the time comes to choose a mate."

In desperation to change the subject, Kagome asked, "so, how's your pile coming along?"

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

The rest of the week had passed by as smooth as it could have. By the end of the week, Sango and Miroku had devised their plan of action and ran it past Sesshoumaru who gave them the okay. Kagome had already sorted through most of the scrolls for Sesshoumaru and now he was having her go through each pile and put the scrolls in order of importance.

The knock on the door brought Jaken and more scrolls, making Kagome groan. When the little toad left, Kagome decided now would be a good time to ask another personal question.

"Personal question #1: Why don't you have a mate yet? I mean you're old enough, right? And you certainly are easy on the eyes."

It took Sesshoumaru longer (than he wished to divulge) to understand the last thing Kagome said. This woman was bold, no doubt due to her being raised in the future. Sesshoumaru thought for a few seconds before answering, "Perhaps your thoughts on mating are not so different than mine," referring to the conversation they had earlier in the week.

Kagome smiled, understanding his answer perfectly. "I'll take that. Question #2, what is your favorite kind of food?"

Sesshoumaru didn't have to think hard on that one. "Raw red meat."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't believe I wasted that question."

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *


	6. Just Another Day in the Life

Well, my intention in writing this chapter was to give you a lot to read so you would be satisfied to wait quite possibly a longer while than normal for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the next one! Well, not saying that you will, just that you might...just like I might have to wait for readers to send reviews...hint hint

Echo

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Just another day in the life...

Miroku and Sango had never really stepped foot into any villages of the Western land. Sesshoumaru had always crossed paths with them before they were anywhere near his border and had taken care of problems within his own lands. He had even handed over a few jewel shards that he managed to free from Naraku's minions on occasion. Needless to say, they were surprised when they came upon the first village.

"This village looks untouched from Naraku's evil. But do you suppose the people of this village are in need of an exorcism?" Miroku's eyes scanned the rooftops.

One of the soldiers named Daisuke cleared his throat. "That is not necessary. As soldiers of Sesshoumaru-sama, we will be given lodging for the duration of our stay."

Sango laughed at Miroku's forlorn expression. She had told their four traveling companions of Miroku's antics in securing them places to stay on their various travels through the land. Daisuke's reaction then had been one of scoff, not believing that his great lord had put a liar in charge of such important duties.

"That's why I'm here," Sango informed him and the bear demon smirked.

"Ah, I understand."

"Sango, my love. What are you two talking about?"

Sango glared at the monk behind her. "Talking about how your "services" won't be needed on this trip. As official state representatives, and the fact that we have soldiers with us who bear the crest of Sesshoumaru-sama, we don't need exorcisms." Miroku's crestfallen look softened Sango's heart. "I don't think you're useless, monk. We just don't have to lie to find lodging. That's all I meant to say."

"Lie, Sango?"

"Yes. Lie, cheat, and steal."

"I would never-ah, ow, love, my finger doesn't naturally bend that way…"

Sango released the finger of the hand rubbing her thigh. "It will if you don't keep your hands off."

Daisuke muttered something that sounded like, 'humans', and led the way to the village headman's house. An old man met them at the doorstep.

"Greetings. I am Hiro, the headman of this village. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Miroku stepped forward and bowed his head. "I am the monk, Miroku and these are my companions. We were sent from the Western Palace to greet you and to discuss your village and its needs."

"By all means," the old man said as he opened the door to his home, "come in and find rest."

"Thank you, sir."

The group was led to the common area of the house and waited for their tea.

"Now what business do you have with our village?

Miroku was very happy that this man was cordial. It would make his job much easier and he was nervous enough as it was. "The half demon Naraku has finally been defeated. Lord Sesshoumaru now wishes our small contingent to travel his lands and gather information about the villages. We are assigned to make census reports, take notes on the land you live on, the food you harvest and any trade routes the village uses. We would also like reports on illnesses your village frequents and cures used."

Hiro nodded. "We will provide you with this information. How long will you be staying?"

"If all goes well, I do not foresee us staying longer than one week. Your village is not as large as others."

"Very good," Hiro answered. "I will give you names of people that will help you with your task."

"That would be appreciated. We also will be going around your village and making records of family lines. I expect that to take the longest."

"I am afraid that my daughter and I are the only people in this village who know how to write. I am unable to help you though so my daughter will accompany you, should you need her."

"Your daughter?" Miroku felt a familiar twitch in his right hand and without thinking reached for the hem of Sango's blouse.

"Daughter, come and meet our guests."

A quiet young lady walked into the room with her head bowed. She wore a plain but beautiful yukata, accenting her long, wavy black hair. Light brown eyes and an easy smile decorated her face. Miroku would have appreciated it…if he had looked. But the monk kept his eyes at her feet, pretending to bow.

"My lady."

Sango had been quiet through most of the meeting. Even though she had been bred a demon slayer and was a vicious warrior, she still upheld the honorable tradition of keeping silent when among males. But as soon as the headman's daughter walked into the room, Sango stiffened.

The headman noticed something was a bit off. "Why do you not look at my daughter, monk? It is appropriate."

If Miroku had eyes in the back of his head, he would have seen the two guards behind him smiling at his misfortune. They had been informed earlier that Miroku had a…problem of sorts.

Miroku chuckled in his nervous state and lifted his eyes to the girl's father. "You see, I am somewhat cursed to appreciate beauty far more than my station allows…and in the past I was quick to act on it." He felt Sango stiffen even more, if that were possible, but Miroku knew that honesty would keep him safe. "But I made a promise to the beautiful woman at my side that I would marry her after we defeated Naraku but I'm afraid of taking any chances at losing her trust in me. That is why I cannot look at your daughter right now. I apologize to you for my rude actions, headman."

Hiro guffawed. It had been a while since he heard anything as hilarious as this monk in his home. "Girl," Hiro said, looking to Sango. "You are a very lucky woman. I am familiar with the curse this monk speaks of. I too suffered from it in my younger days and it is no easy thing he does this day. Reward him. Today he bears the weight of the world for you."

Miroku took a peek at Sango's face and his heart warmed at seeing her blush.

"I…will, headman."

Hiro laughed again. "She must be a prize for you to be so focused on her."

Miroku felt Sango's embarrassment at receiving the attention of everyone in the room. "My dear Sango is my greatest treasure in the world. She is my light and my life and without her I would have died a long time ago."

"I felt the same with my wife Hiroko." After the meeting was over, the traveling ambassadors ate with the headman's family.

"We should get started right away. The night is coming and we would like to get some work done before everyone retires for the night."

"Return when you finish making your rounds and we will show you to your rooms."

"Thank you, headman." Two of their guards waited outside the house and were shown in to eat while the two who sat in the meeting were the first to leave. Miroku walked out behind them with Sango in tow.

Miroku wasn't expecting two arms to wrap around his chest from behind him and he nearly fell forward.

"Sango, my dear. Are you alright?" Miroku turned in her arms and saw tears brimming her eyes. "What's the matter, my love?"

Sango turned shy all of a sudden and it made Miroku a bit nervous. "Did you really mean what you said in there?"

Miroku nodded solemnly. "I promised myself to you, Sango, and I meant every word."

Miroku was stunned when he felt her soft lips crash onto his own. It was nothing but a chaste peck but it would be the end of monkhood if it continued.

Miroku felt his blood stir when he pulled away from Sango and she had a blush on her face. All he could manage was a goofy grin.

"If I would have known that not looking at other women would warrant this kind of affection, I would have plucked my eyes out long ago!"

Sango swatted his arm and the headman laughed from his doorway.

"Crazy kids."

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned the bound parchment in his hand as he inspected the binding.

"In my time we call it a book. I asked the seamstress to sew and bind it for me. It's way easier to carry around. Oh, and I had another one made for you…well, for me, but for your benefit." Kagome pulled a thinner 'book' out of a satchel and opened it for him.

"This large square represents one month and these smaller squares are every day within the month. It is how I used to keep track of important dates and functions back home. So when you have meetings with other lords or other lordly things to do, I will be able to record it here and won't forget."

Kagome sat silent as she waited for a response.

"The items of your time seem to do nothing but benefit."

"You have no idea. Oh, and I'll make larger copies of this calendar to leave on your desk so you can see what's coming up."

"That would be appreciated." Sesshoumaru looked around his office and held back a sigh of contentment. It had taken the miko eight working days to accomplish what he could not in the last three-hundred years. Scrolls were organized on the shelves covering his walls, everything had a home. Most of the scrolls needing his immediate attention had been dealt with and surprisingly that had taken only a few days in itself.

It appeared that over time, the characters of his language had simplified and that was the way Kagome wrote. He had to teach her the older characters so she could reply to letters for him. It only took her a few times to learn the wording necessary for different matters. Sesshoumaru didn't realize it at the time but the miko was spoiling him with her work ethic.

"It seems I made a wise decision in requesting your assistance with my work."

To Kagome's ears, that had to have been the greatest compliment she'd ever been given. The little miko beamed with joy. "I'm just glad that I can keep busy doing something I love."

With Sesshoumaru there were many types of silence. One spoke of disdain, another of irritation, and sometimes there were even silences of _I-can't-believe-they-expect-me-to-answer_. But the one Sesshoumaru broke was due to guilt.

"I have a confession, miko."

"If it pleases you," Kagome said, waiting to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"I have unnecessarily put your life in danger-."

Kagome looked confused. Perhaps she did not understand what he was saying. "Put my life in danger _how_?" He could smell her becoming nervous.

"In putting off your training, I have put off teaching you how to protect yourself and I-"

Kagome laughed in relief. "Jeez, Sesshoumaru. You had me worried there for a minute. How could my life possibly be in danger if I'm always around you?"

"Do you think me impervious to attack?"

Kagome smiled with a light in her eyes that warmed the stoic youkai, if even a small amount. "No, I know you can be attacked. Inuyasha would come at you all the time. It's just that you said I was a part of your pack and Inuyasha helped me to understand what that means. I mean, I'd like to be able to defend myself but I know in the mean time that you'll be here to protect me until I learn. You worry too much."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I do no such thing."

The miko smiled again. "I know, I know. Neither do I."

"But that does not mean this matter has been resolved. You will learn combat. You can not depend on someone always being near to protect you."

Kagome nodded. "I totally agree." There were too many times in the past that Kagome had wished she knew more about defense and had to learn it the hard way.

"There is also the matter of the power that surfaced when we battled Naraku."

"Yeah," Kagome started. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"I have read over your record. Am I correct in assuming you remember nothing of the event?" Sesshoumaru watched Kagome rub her hands over her eyes.

"I don't remember what happened after Inuyasha died. The only thing I could think of doing is meditate to find any other power hiding in my body or mind. I haven't learned everything there is about meditating, but I went pretty deep into myself and found nothing."

"Hm," Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and thought of any possible solutions. "Short of killing someone else close to you, which is not an option, I am not sure on what to do." He told Kagome about the symbol on her forehead and how she called herself Alpha and Omega, the protector and heart of the earth. "Maybe there are scrolls in my father's library that will help."

Gold eyes watched blue ones as they fell on the door hiding the vast room of knowledge. "One of those scrolls, huh?"

"Yes, one of those scrolls." Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's eyes shifted back and forth in thought.

"I'm gonna need a lot of boxes."

Luckily, the personal library of the previous lord had an ample amount of floor space and two large tables for reading scrolls at. Kagome started at the bottom of the shelf opposite of the door, pulled all the scrolls from their resting places and gently lay them on the floor. She forgot the rolls of colored string she used to distinguish between the different categories of scrolls and went back to Sesshoumaru's study to grab them and the book that she just had bound. If Kagome was going to go through what was probably thousands of years of history, she was definitely taking notes.

Kagome had been in the hidden library for a long while before the door creaked open and Sesshoumaru's youki filtered in. "Miko."

"I'm almost finished, just a few more minutes." The door shut again.

Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from the scroll she just found. Someone had taken notes on kitsune spells and Kagome would be damned if she didn't show these to Shippo. Some were on holding onto other forms, some were binding spells, all things that Shippo had shown an interest in. She almost finished copying everything into her book. A grumbling from her stomach told her the reason Sesshoumaru called her.

After rolling the scroll up again, Kagome opened the door to see Sesshoumaru still sitting at his desk. "Sesshoumaru, do you mind if I leave the scrolls on the floor?" At his raised brow Kagome explained they were all organized.

"That is acceptable."

"Oh good." Her stomach rumbled again and Kagome blushed. "Hehehehe…guess it's time to eat huh?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and led Kagome out of the study and down the hall towards the dining area. He could tell by the way the miko bit her bottom lip that she was contemplating whether or not to ask him about something he might be object to.

"Ask what you will, miko."

Her wide eyes told him he was accurate in reading her body language. "How did you know I wanted to ask you something?"

Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes. "Because I am me."

To that, Kagome _did_ roll her eyes. "The last scroll I read was an instructional scroll for kitsune magic. I was wondering if you would allow me to teach Shippo or help him to learn more about his powers using the information in the scroll."

There could be no harm in the kitsune learning about his heritage. "That is acceptable but first I will look over the scroll."

There was barely a breath of silence before Kagome plowed into another question. "Would you be okay with the kids helping me in your father's library?"

That had potential to be a very large mistake on his part if he were to agree.

"They'll be on their best behavior_ and_ it would help them to better their reading skills. My plan, if you have no objections, is at first to separate the scrolls as I did in your study by subject. After that, they would be assigned numbers and I would log the numbers in a book along with the main subject of the specific scroll. Later I would alphabetize those specific subjects and sub-divide-"

"Do as you wish, miko." Sesshoumaru really did not want to listen to her ramble on. The last week Kagome had shown her competence in organizing, his study was a prime example of that now. She even made him a crude 'in' and 'out' scroll holder until the wood carver made a more elaborate and final fixture for his office. The 'in' box was under the small table under the window in Sesshoumaru's office, which served as Kagome's desk and the 'out' box was under the table Sesshoumaru sat at. His life had already become so much easier, having the woman screen the scrolls for him, leaving him only the urgent ones.

Kagome was ruthless in her questioning of his schedule and the different tasks he had to accomplish. In the past, Sesshoumaru never spent the time to organize such things because he was always on the go. He hated being stuck behind his desk and avoided it as much as possible. She promised that all these questions would make his life easier, if he would just cooperate.

The miko had even gone as far as suggesting that he assign certain subjects to certain days. Monday he would read over matters regarding his home and the surrounding city. Tuesdays were assigned to the needs of villages within his domain. Wednesdays, trades, treaties, and other. Thursdays, military, political and foreign affairs. And whatever he couldn't finish in those given days, he would finish on Friday.

The children were in the smaller dining room when Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived.

Shippo had a pained look on his face. "Momma, you're late. My stomach's growling."

"Kit."

That one quiet word from Sesshoumaru told Shippo that he was not behaving in a way the taiyoukai thought was appropriate. Shippo sat down immediately and swung his legs back and forth.

Sesshoumaru waited to see what Kagome's reaction would be. He expected good manners at all times and since the miko had neglected to place a higher emphasis on etiquette, it was left to him as the alpha now.

"Wow," Kagome said, truly impressed. "That was effective."

"Indeed."

Kagome chuckled. "What I mean is that Inuyasha tried to get Shippo to behave but your brother was so much worse." She sighed while thinking of her hanyou friend. "What's for dinner tonight?"

It was the children's job to choose their meals. With Rin having grown up within the castle, she was familiar with the menu and taught it to Shippo as well. Rin grinned from ear to ear.

"It's a surprise," Shippo said and turned towards the door where the cooks entered.

A roly poly demon with marigold-colored eyes and black streaks in her white hair bumbled into the room with a large steaming pot in her hands. She was followed by two more servants carrying in a large pot and a basket.

"Here you are, children. I understand that it is the children who pick out the private meals so don't get too riled up at their choice. They said it was the lady's favorite meal."

Sesshoumaru wondered what the children requested. He looked to Kagome and saw her deep in thought, no doubt about the familiarity which the cook used with him. When her eyes met his, he knew what she was thinking.

"Eiko has served my family for five generations. She is the only reason I know dog-demons can live for a very long time."

Kagome smiled. "You respect her."

"It is hard not to respect someone who _chooses_ not to poison your food."

"That sounds like a good story."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It is." He looked down to the bowl placed in front of him. Noodles? He looked up at the cook who only raised a brow at him, daring him to question her.

Kagome saw the trademark brow-raise on the cook's face and couldn't hold back her laughter. "So that's where you learned that from! I thought you picked that one up from your father."

"What do you find so funny, miko?"

Eiko shook her head and placed another steaming bowl in front of the woman-child. "Leave her alone, boy. I like this girl. She's a breath of fresh air to this place." And then turning to Kagome, Eiko said, "If he ever gives you problems, you just tell Nana Eiko. I'll teach him a lesson he won't soon forget."

That's just what the miko needed, someone to encourage her troublesome antics.

After Eiko served the two adults she gathered her workers and left them alone in the dining room.

Kagome inhaled the steam from her bowl and was filled with excitement. "Shippo, thank you so much for asking for noodles! I haven't had ramen for so long."

"You're welcome, Kagome. I knew you'd like it."

Rin nodded her head. "Nana let us help make the steam buns and she showed us how to make the noodles and it was so much fun!"

The guilt Kagome felt about being away from the children for so long melted away as she listened to their stories of working in the kitchen and playing in the gardens.

"And Rin showed me how to prune her plants and how to transplant the small plants to larger pots."

"I'm so happy to hear that you both had so much fun today." Kagome thought now would be the best time to bring up her idea. "How would you like to help me work on a secret project for a while?"

Sesshoumaru was amazed at how a few choice words from the miko stirred their curiosity and silence so quickly.

"What is it?"

Kagome lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's a secret room filled with ancient treasures but you can only see the treasures if you know what you're looking for."

"Treasures, miko?"

Kagome made a face. "Well, they're treasures to me and in the future, most of them would be worth their weight in gold." Turning her attention back to the children, Kagome added, "and I have surprises waiting for you in the secret room. It's too big of a job for me to do alone and Sesshoumaru has a lot to do. He said it was okay for me to ask you to help but you'll be sworn under secrecy and the punishment for revealing the secret would be a slow agonizing death."

Sesshoumaru had not said nor implied such a thing and the children knew he would not kill them, but they realized the importance of their silence.

"We promise," they agreed in unison.

"Excellent! We start after breakfast tomorrow!"

Dinner passed by quickly and Sesshoumaru finally admitted after much pestering and a visit from Nana that the noodles were acceptable. He of course had strips of meat in his.

The children were in their rooms for the night and Kagome walked to her room further down the hall, near Sesshoumaru's.

"I really like Nana. She reminds me of my grandmother."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "She is a cantankerous, head strong old woman but she is very wise and very powerful. Eiko has experienced much in her long life."

"Did she help to raise you?"

"You have had your maximum of two questions for the day. Perhaps we will continue this tomorrow." The miko smiled and turned to open her door. "It has been my experience to seek Eiko out if there is anything that troubles you."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Sweet dreams."

With that the miko turned in for the night and Sesshoumaru walked towards his room alone with a satisfied feeling embedded in his chest.

* * *


	7. Suffering the Consequences

Once the children saw the room full of scrolls they couldn't keep still

CHAPTER 7: Suffer the consequences

Once the children saw the room full of scrolls they couldn't keep still. Kagome explained to them what she wanted accomplished and they jumped into the project head first.

"You have to be very careful with the scrolls. Some of them are hundreds of years old and we don't want any to be destroyed without us first getting the information out of them."

When the children agreed, they sat near a large pile Kagome had made the day before and started their careful perusal. It took about an hour for the children to get a fair idea of how the scrolls were to be separated and by the second hour, Kagome could tell they needed to stretch their legs. She was starting to feel a little restless herself.

At the door, Kagome stretched her miko powers out, telling Sesshoumaru they were ready for a break. They had waited for almost two minutes for Sesshoumaru to open the door.

"My general was giving a report."

Since when did Sesshoumaru start explaining himself? Strange. "Ah. Well, we're going outside for a while. Do you want to take a break with us?" Kagome followed Sesshoumaru's eyes to the children beside her who twitched with unused energy. "They're going to explode. You should come. The sun is calling to us." Kagome smiled when Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing that he was going to follow them.

Kagome felt the castle workers scurrying about their work and felt a cold air set about her tall companion as they drew near. "Can you loosen up, please?" She rolled her neck and shoulders to ease the stress from them. "You make me tense when you're like that."

He did and Kagome noticed and appreciated the difference. Their break was going to be a lot better now. Once the children saw the door that led to the great outdoors, Shippo made a dash for it with Rin close behind. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how cute they were together. Once Kagome and Sesshoumaru were out of hearing range from the other castle occupants, she asked, "What's your first memory?"

Sesshoumaru watched the kids running around the bushes and trees, waving at the gardeners as they passed them by. "My first memory was my mother's scent. My eyes were not yet open but I could smell her and the nurses attending to her."

Kagome was shocked. "You remember being born?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Jeez! My first memory would have to be when I was four or five. I can't believe you remember the day you were born…" her voice trailed off as she thought about what else he must remember.

A smile crossed the miko's lips that Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he wanted to know the reason for.

"What is the worst punishment you ever received from Eiko?"

A distinct frown marred Sesshoumaru's otherwise perfect face. "Some things are better left to the unknown." Memories of "the incident" reared its ugly head.

Kagome frowned from a lack of an answer until she remembered, "the punishment for not answering my question is to participate in an activity of my choosing for a half hour. Are you really willing to push that?"

Sesshoumaru must have endured some embarrassing punishment if it was taking him this long to answer. "I will endure your…activity," the taiyoukai said, obviously thinking that nothing could be worse than him telling her what happened.

Little did Sesshoumaru realize that most women, especially of the older generations, loved to tell stories…poor guy. It was an unfortunate downside of being anti-social, not picking up on the workings of others. Kagome knew that she would be visiting the kitchen a lot in the near future and smiled at the thought of it.

A soldier walked up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "You sent for me, my lord?"

Kagome looked at the newcomer and her eyes widened. From his hair and skin coloring alone, she knew he was a dog-demon, maybe even a cousin of this pokey lord next to her. His hair was a silvery-blonde, his eyes were as blue as a crystal lake on a summer's day and a long scar stretched from above his right eyebrow to the center of his cheek on the same side, making him look all the more rugged. His silky strands were tied at the nape of his neck and he wore a decorated sleeveless uniform in blue and silver.

"Kagome, this is Satoshi. He will be your escort, should you travel away from the castle."

"It will be my pleasure to serve you, my lady." Satoshi bowed at the waist and when his eyes rose to meet hers again, Kagome saw a flirtatious glint in them. She blushed.

Sesshoumaru recognized the tone Satoshi spoke in and held back a growl. Satoshi's eyes grew brighter at the threatening sound and he smiled to Kagome's surprise.

"If your monk were a demon, he would be my cousin's twin brother." Sesshoumaru lifted his lip in disdain and said to Satoshi, "You may leave."

"But Sesshoumaru-"

"Now!" Kagome had never seen her demon lord lose his temper like that before. Maybe it was because he was more relaxed at home. He had never before lost his temper with Inuyasha, even through all their scuffles.

Kagome watched as Satoshi straightened up and turned back to send a smile her way. "If you need anything, my lady, do not hesitate to send Jaken for me. Anything."

Kagome giggled as Satoshi walked back to whatever it was he did before meeting with them. "Well, he seems nice."

Sesshoumaru sneered. "Although I would not wish you to be in his presence for long periods of time, he is the only one I trust with your safety other than myself."

Kagome's face fell. "Am I going to have to protect myself from him?"

Knowing what the miko implied, he answered, "No. He does not suffer from cursed hands like your monk. He has soft words and a softer heart for women. He will do his best to woo you."

Kagome smiled again. "Words I can handle. We'll be fine."

"So you say," the demon said before leading Kagome towards the garden where the children were playing.

When Kagome didn't hear the usual loud laughter that surrounded the children when they were together, her curiosity grew. What had them so entranced?

Between two apple trees there was a clay flower pot with the origin of the vine that wrapped around the citadel walls. Shippo heard them approach and looked to Kagome in help before turning back to his sad companion. Rin held the dead plant limb in her tiny hands.

"Rin, are you okay?"

Two watery chocolate brown eyes looked up. "The moon flowers, they're dying-" Rin stood and ran into Kagome's waiting arms. The older woman knelt to embrace the small girl and her monstrous tears.

"It's just a part of life, Rin. It will come back to life eventually."

Kagome felt Rin shaking her head against her shoulder. "It's not!" The little girl was near hysterics. "Sesshoumaru-sama said that this was a gift from the moon god to the earth goddess. There is only one and now its dying!"

Why would Sesshoumaru tell Rin that? As strange as it was to think, it had to be somewhat true because Sesshoumaru never lied. If anything, he told the truth too often and especially when not needed, wanted or would be appreciated.

"The only one, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru heard the doubt in her voice and decided it would be alright to answer.

"The story has been passed down from father to son in my line. The moon god was in love with the goddess of the earth but he could not stay by her side all day. To remind her of him while he was away, he gave her a single white flower that would always be in bloom as would his love for her. Only when the earth died, would the flower die, a last symbol of his broken heart."

"I've never heard that story before," Kagome said, taking one last look at the dying bush. "Is there any story about the earth dying or getting sick?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Perhaps that is something you may find in my father's library."

Kagome groaned at the thought of having to find yet another single scroll in the ancient tomb of parchment and ink. "Hopefully nothing bad will come of this. We'll do our best to search for a scroll about this flower."

Their break had been long enough to let the kids spend their energy and for everyone to realize their hunger. On their way back to Sesshoumaru's study and their organization, a stop at the kitchens was in order. With their bellies full or at least sated for the moment, two humans and two demons made their way back to Sesshoumaru's study to continue their work.

Rin and Shippo were now devoted to the cause of finding treasures hidden in scrolls and the work moved along a lot quicker with their help. Their day was coming to a close and they were still no closer to finding the two scrolls. The next couple of days proved fruitless as well.

--

It was Friday again and Kagome had finally let Sesshoumaru know what it was she wanted. Kagome and the children were ready to leave whenever Sesshoumaru admitted defeat.

"I will not."

Kagome chuckled at his discomfort. "That's what you think, buddy. You gave your word and now you have to follow through. See what happens when you don't want to give me a straight answer?"

Sesshoumaru's face was impassive as he followed _behind_ the miko and the two bouncing children.

"When are we going to get there?" Shippo nearly yelled in excitement.

"We're almost there. We just have to pass by a few more trees…do you see it there?" Rin pointed a finger to the shimmering blue waters beyond the forest clearing.

"Woohoo!" Shippo took off, leaving the rest of the group trailing behind. Rin followed suit, not once looking back for permission from her lord, which Sesshoumaru found quite odd.

The calm lake actually looked very refreshing from the heat of midday. Further ahead, Sesshoumaru sighted clothes strewn along the path, Shippo's clothes. Rin's were folded and lay next to the nearest green sprout of mother earth, where she would be guaranteed to find it again.

As soon as Kagome could smell the lake water, her clothes fell off in haste. She hadn't been swimming in a very long time. And the last time she had been swimming without having to worry about being attacked by Naraku…she couldn't remember.

Luckily for Kagome, Sesshoumaru had retrieved her hideous but incredibly dependable yellow backpack from the battle ground. Many of her possessions within the backpack were still in perfect condition, namely her swimsuit and Kagome would be forever grateful to him for his thoughtful actions.

Kagome tossed her bundle of clothes and a more efficient and convenient version of her backpack near the bush that hid Rin's clothes and jumped into the lake with the children. Sesshoumaru stood on the shore, watching the ridiculous antics of his pack members.

Kagome stopped splashing long enough to see a stiff demon lord on the muddy bank of the lake. "What are you waiting for, Sesshoumaru? Take your clothes off and jump in."

Sesshoumaru was against being a part of the water _fun_, it went against his nature as an assassin to leave his back open for attack. However much he was against it though, his honor was at greater risk of being attacked and all because of the small and deceptively powerful human woman splashing around in the shallow lake water.

Removing his clothing was an easy task now that he had two hands again. A few seconds was all it took to get the ice-lord down into his feudal whities and into the water where a blushing miko stood waist deep.

"Like what you see, miko?"

Kagome blushed harder, even the water around her was warming if that was at all possible. "I uh…n-no. I mean…hot but.." Kagome groaned. There was no recovering from that wonderful sighting of male perfection.

Rin and Shippo squealed in delight at seeing Sesshoumaru take part in the fun. The lord was doing nothing more than standing waist deep in the water but he was there with them and that was good enough!

Kagome saw the ends of Sesshoumaru's long silvery hair floating on the water and immediately thought of the Mr. Hawaii calendar Yuka brought back for her from her family vacation last summer. So the demon lord wasn't tanned but his sinewy muscle, the deadly force that such muscle could command was a striking turn-on.

With the thoughts of seeing Sesshoumaru lying half naked on the sands of a Hawaiian beach in her mind, clingy water drops and all, it was time to dunk herself. Kagome absently wondered if Sesshoumaru could smell things from under the water's surface. She sure hoped that wasn't the case as she swam a few meters away.

Author's Note:

I would really like to thank everyone for reading this story. Believe me, I didn't think I would get such great responses for this story and yet I am more than pleasantly surprised every time I check my email. You guys (and girls) are so wonderful. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. You have no idea how much your feedback helps me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I'm really sorry that this took so long. Things have been picking up in life and I haven't been finding the time to conjure up words to the chaos in my mind. Things are still moving slow but I wanted to get this chapter out before the week was over so…it's kinda short. Sorry and I hope you liked this little naughty side of Kagome. She couldn't help it but then who would be able to?


	8. The Old Days

CHAPTER 8: The Old Days

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

Eiko looked out the kitchen window and smiled. Sesshoumaru looked more relaxed than he had in a long time and so did the three other people with him. The old demon smiled. Her kitchen companion and best friend Kaya sidled up to the window to get a peek at what made grumpy Eiko not so grumpy. The smile was contagious.

"Well, it looks like the pup does know how to relax."

Eiko chuckled. "I like that girl, she's good for this place."

"Good for the master of this place," Kaya added.

"Indeed." Eiko checked the counter of plates to make sure everything was ready for Sesshoumaru's ever growing pack. "Let's go, Kaya. We'll set up in the private dining room. They will most likely be hungry. That was a lot longer than a half hour."

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

Eiko smiled at the sight in the private dining room. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table with the Miko on his right and the children on the left.

"Did you have fun on your outing today?" The question was directed at the children who had not stopped smiling and chatting since she saw them through the window.

Rin was the first to respond "Very much, Eiko. Lord Sesshoumaru played in the water with us."

Shippo laughed. "He didn't really play with us Rin. He kinda just swam around in the water."

For the first time in a long time Eiko felt lighthearted. There were children in the house again and Sesshoumaru was finally showing signs of relaxing from his usual stone cold exterior.

Little Rin's voice interjected again. "Sesshoumaru-sama can't play with us the way Kagome did. He was making sure that we were safe but I know he enjoyed himself. Sesshoumaru-sama loves being outside just like Rin."

The young miko leaned on the table and whispered her great secret to Rin. "That's because this family is full of free spirits. Inuyasha couldn't stand being indoors for more than one night. When we were at home he would always sleep on the roof of the hut but I think it was because he could listen and protect us better from up there too."

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

Lunch was a short but sweet and the children were taken to bathe and then sent off for their lessons. Kagome had showered and joined the also clean Sesshoumaru in his study to make up lost time at work.

But Kagome hadn't quite gotten over the playful mood from this afternoon. The first time Sesshoumaru dove into water, he hadn't come up for air at all. At first, Kagome thought nothing of his elongated submersion but as the minutes rolled by, she started worrying for him. Maybe a water demon had eaten him or maybe his foot got caught on some underwater plant, keeping him below the surface.

Just as she was about to search for his youki, something crawled up her leg. Kagome shrieked and kicked at whatever it was that touched her. Her heel connected with something hard and she made a mad dash towards shore where the children were.

It was a good thing her mother had insisted on swimming lessons when she was younger. Kagome would have won a gold medal in the Olympics for the impressive speed she swam away with. It was the sound of laughter from the children on the shore that had her stop and turn to see what was behind her. There was Sesshoumaru, hair stuck to the side of his head, holding his now crooked nose and attempting to re-align it. A few snaps later, Sesshoumaru growled at the miko and disappeared under the water again.

Kagome put her hands in front of her. "Oh no you don't! Don't even think about it. It's your own fault you got kicked in the face-Sesshoumaru!" Kagome turned around and swam as fast as she could "Shippo! Help me!" Kagome swam with frantic strokes but it was futile.

A hand wrapped around her ankle, another around her left arm. She was lifted out of the water and brought to a slippery chest. "You dare to kick this Sesshoumaru in the face, miko?"

"That was your own damn fault. I thought you were a water snake or some other weird tentacle creature. Put me down this instant, puppy!"

"Puppy?"

Kagome laughed at the disdain so clearly readable on his face. "That's right…puppy. Put me down you big fluffy mu-!"

Her rant was cut off with a scream as Kagome flew into the air and fell back down and into the cool lake water. She surfaced, sputtering and coughing up all the water she inhaled. Sesshoumaru's voice cut through her hacking. "This Sesshoumaru is not fluffy and most definitely not a mutt."

After that, the children wanted their turns at being tossed in the air and Sesshoumaru had indulged them for a few minutes before telling them it was time to head back. Both kids whined and begged to stay longer. Human and kitsune indeed. They sounded like inu pups being pried away from their mother's milk.

Kagome looked up from her scroll to the demon sitting across from her. She could still see the light in his eyes and the relaxation of his shoulders. When was the last time he had just played? It must have been a long time, but who would he have played with before she and the kids came along?

"You are staring, miko."

"And?"

Without missing a beat, Sesshoumaru told her, "Nothing more than proof that you have no manners."

Kagome picked up the nearest scroll and chucked it at his head. A striped hand caught the scroll and lay it in the inbox. Intrigued at his non-responsive reaction outside of his hand moving, Kagome threw another scroll at Sesshoumaru's head, only to have him catch it again. She smiled a wicked smile and reached out for another scroll when a quiet command stopped her.

"Do not."

"Aww, why not?"

The look Sesshoumaru gave her said _are you serious?_

"It is disrespectful."

"It's funny and pretty cool. You don't even have to look up! Just think, if I ever get irritated with you, I can just throw something at you to vent and you'll never get hurt because you catch everything. It's a win-win situation!"

Or at least Kagome thought it was until Sesshoumaru countered it with, "absolutely not."

Kagome sighed and decided to change the subject. "Sesshoumaru, when was the last time you played like you did this morning?"

She watched Sesshoumaru's golden eyes look at something beyond the scroll in his hands. "A long time ago."

"How long is that?"

Golden eyes continued reading the scroll. "When I was a pup."

A gasp from Kagome had those same golden eyes looking at her. "Sesshoumaru, that was too long."

"I had to ready myself to take over my father's land at a young age. There was no time."

"You're a demon. You have nothing but time." To that, her companion and boss said nothing but continued reading his scroll.

Kagome tried to imagine what Sesshoumaru's life was like when he was younger. She saw him training with the other soldiers, being tutored and taking etiquette lessons from his mother. War meetings, treaties, trainings, scouting, assassin training, more scouting, he was in training to be the perfect soldier and it had worked, but at what cost?

Suddenly, Kagome felt extremely sad for the demon that was Sesshoumaru. Dogs, even pet dogs, loved attention. They loved being loved and from what Kagome saw in her mind, there was very little of that. She mourned for the boy who lost his childhood to carry on a legacy. She mourned for the demon who had tossed her into the air today and chased her through the water and given in to the children who were hungry for attention from him.

Tears lined her eyes as she looked at Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection, Lord of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha's brother in a new light.

"Miko, you are staring again."

Kagome choked on a laugh and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hush puppy." And after a few more chuckles, Kagome called her companion's name. "Thank you for going with us today. Do you think we could make this a weekly tradition?"

Sesshoumaru didn't look up but she saw his thoughts in his eyes. "We shall see."

Kagome couldn't move the smile from her face for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

It was near the children's bedtime when someone knocked on Kagome's door. "Come in," she called as she turned the page to the book Shippo and Rin had finished making today. The two kids were snuggled up at her side and had fallen asleep halfway through the book.

"I have a package for the miko, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at the familiar female voice and saw Sango in the doorway with a package in hand. She squealed and jumped out of bed, jostling and scaring the children awake as she ran to the door where Sango stood. The miko threw herself at Sango and squeezed the life out of her.

"Did you guys just get back? How was it? Where did you go? Did you see anything cool? You're never leaving me again! Where's Miroku? Did you guys hook up yet? How's Kilala? What have you guys been doing this whole time? Did Miroku behave himself? Have you seen any new hot springs we could try out? I heard…wait, are you pregnant?"

Sango laughed and wrapped her arms around her friend and sister. "I missed you too Kagome."

"Come in, come in! The children fell asleep while I read to them," she explained as Sango followed her into the room.

"Actually," Sango interrupted, "I was wondering if you wanted to jump in the hot springs with me for a little while. We just got back and I really need to bathe."

"Let me put the kids in their rooms first. Then I'll grab my things and join you." Kagome picked Rin up and walked out of the room, only to run into a large white barrier. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru. Didn't see you there."

"Where are you going, miko?"

Kagome couldn't help the smile that came. "Sango and Miroku just returned. I was going to put the kids down and join Sango in a bath!"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said before entering Kagome's room to retrieve Shippo.

Sango in the mean time stood near Kagome's window, quietly watching Sesshoumaru bend over to pick up the sleeping kit and lay him against his shoulder. A nod was the only visual indication that she noticed him. Like Sango was going to question Sesshoumaru's actions! No, she would wait until she and Kagome were in the seclusion of the castle's hotsprings. Not one minute later, Kagome was back in her room and her bathing items were in her hands.

Sango grilled Kagome as soon as they slid the large door shut behind them and they were enveloped in the steam of the bathing room.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. He's always been thoughtful, well since being on this side of his friend and foe line. I never noticed before but then again we were worried for our lives." Those days were mere memories now and it was Sango's turn to be grilled. "I want details, down to the colors."

Sango blushed, though there was no extreme reason for the change of color in her cheeks. "Miroku reminded me of the promise he made to marry me after Naraku was defeated. He said he would like to be married but gave me the option to wait until after the time we finish the first run of Sesshoumaru's lands, that way the courting process can be drawn out a little more and give me the time I need to let everything sink in."

"That's so sweet of him to give you time to think."

Sango knew what Kagome was thinking, she had thought the same thing when Miroku first told her. Talk about a big but pleasant misunderstanding. "No, he didn't mean to give me time to come to a decision. I had already told him I would marry him that day at the river. He just wants me to realize that he was serious and is courting me correctly. What he didn't say was that he wanted me to see if I meant what I had said and wasn't just agreeing to marry him because I thought we were going to die."

"Well, what do you think?" Kagome's eyes were wide with anticipation. This was a real love drama happening right before her eyes. She should write a book, or better yet, she should make a manga when the time rolls around for those things to become popular.

Kagome strained to hear what Sango mumbled but couldn't make out the words. "Oh spit it out already! There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"I _said_," and then in a softer voice, "I don't want to wait that long."

Kagome squealed.

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

Upstairs, a certain monk sneezed into the sleeve of his robe.

"Someone must have very interesting things to say about you, monk. That is the third time you've sneezed in such a short while."

Miroku rubbed the last of the itch from his nose. "My dear Sango must have found Kagome."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "They were headed to the bath house earlier."

"Ah. Well, they always have used bath time to talk over the day's events." Miroku smiled at the many memories he had of accidentally stumbling across the women at their bath while trying to rid the area of demons and such. What great days those were. He better get back to the discussion before Sesshoumaru got angry.

"We managed to gather records from five villages on the eastern border of your territory and the headmen were very cooperative in giving us the information and help that we desired. I think the process will go faster this next time if we send messengers ahead of us with instructions so they may prepare themselves for our arrival."

Sesshoumaru was very impressed. He knew the monk would be fit for the job but he surprised himself at hearing the monk's recall of events and the thoroughness and pride he took in his new found job. "It pleases me to know that I have found the right person to handle these affairs."

Miroku humbly bowed his head. "Thank you for giving Sango and I purpose. We were not sure what to do after the defeat of Naraku. And thank you for giving us a home to return to."

"It is of no consequence. The miko would not have wished for you to be far from her. You are family," the demon lord said, earning a quick look of surprise from the monk. "We will go over the scrolls tomorrow. Breakfast is an hour after sunrise; we will reconvene after."

"Thank you again, Lord Sesshoumaru. Good evening." Miroku stood and bowed before leaving and making his way to his room to prepare for a bath. As a servant led him to the bath house, two distinct female voices grew near.

"Miroku!" Kagome ran and threw her arms around her monk friend, squeezing the breath out of him. "Welcome home, I'm so happy you guys are back. It's been pretty quiet without you here."

Miroku gave Kagome a quick hug and laughed. "I can only imagine the kind of ruckus going on with you here, Kagome." To that, Kagome swatted him on the shoulder.

"Oh please. We live in a castle full of demons. I'm sure they can handle little ol' me."

Miroku shook his head. "No, little lady. You are a woodland fairy that no one can catch. They try but you are too free a spirit. Now, if you will excuse me, I no longer wish to offend those demon noses. Perhaps I will see you ladies at breakfast tomorrow?" Sango and Kagome nodded and Miroku was off to the bath house.

"That was kinda weird," Kagome stated as they walked back to their rooms.

"What do you mean?" Sango hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

"Miroku didn't try to feel me up. I feel kind of awkward."

Sango laughed at Kagome's reaction. "I felt awkward too when I discovered that he was no longer groping me. I kind of wonder if he really does love me as much as he claims."

Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh. "Sango! He's not groping you _because_ he loves you. He wishes to respect you. Oh! He must be really serious if he wouldn't grope me for old time's sake."

"Shh," Sango warned. "Don't give him any excuse! I mean, I'm not complaining that he's not rubbing my backside but he still gets that gleam in his eye."

"The one that makes your eye twitch and hand turn into a fist?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Kagome grinned. "Sango, do you know what masochism is?"

The girls laughed all the way back to their rooms.

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

Breakfast proved normal, even with the return of the taijiya and the monk. The children were hauled off to their lessons and the three remaining humans set off to meet Sesshoumaru in his study.

Kagome was unaware of the eyes on her throughout the meeting; she was too busy taking notes. All the documents were handed from Sesshoumaru to her and were sorted in their assigned locations for further study. All was well in the Western lands for the most part. A few seasonal illnesses were showing face but nothing that could not be cured with some herbs and instructions. As far as Kagome was concerned, there was no time like the present to start teaching the people about hygiene. Why wait for the future? The future was now. She'd talk to Sesshoumaru about that later.

Miroku and Sango were excused and Kagome was slightly confused when she was excused to leave as well.

"It is the weekend as you call it. I recall a clause in the contract about not working on the weekends. However, I do thank you for your assistance today."

"Oh, you're welcome." was all Kagome could think to say before bowing and exiting the study.

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

Kagome found herself wandering around in search of something to do. It wasn't until she walked by the dining rooms and could smell food being cooked that she remembered something she had been itching to do.

The soft pad of her foot falls echoed through the kitchen entry way, drawing the attention of the two female demons.

"Welcome, child."

Eiko was slicing some meat into strips and Kaya was slicing vegetables.

"Eiko, may I ask you a question?"

The elder demon was becoming very familiar with the curiosity of the miko as the days passed. "Anything, child. Whatever you wish to know."

"I was wondering…I had asked Sesshoumaru a while ago what the worst punishment he ever received from you was." Eiko raised a brow, something that Kagome found strikingly similar to a certain someone else.

"What brought on that question?"

Kagome shrugged. "You two have a bond and I'm just trying to figure out what your relationship was. It's kind of strange to me. He had agreed that he would do whatever I wanted if there was a question he would not answer, which is why we were at the lake yesterday."

"Well, I should tell you many embarrassing stories if it would get that boy to have a little fun."

Kagome's face lit up. "I brought my pen and paper!"

Eiko chuckled. "Well, let's start with that punishment story you were looking for. That boy was unruly when he was younger. One day he decided it would be fun to play pranks on some of the lower ranked servants. As he neared pre-maturity, Sesshoumaru got really cocky."

"Like he is now?"

Eiko shook her head. "No, back then he had no way to back up such claims of strength. He had demolished some of the servants' work and had gotten them in trouble. Well, Kaya had seen what he did, we were assigned to kind of keep a close eye on the pups in this family. She told me that he had purposely destroyed some of the crops and had let loose the labor animals. Two of the servants were nearly whipped. I was furious.

"I stormed straight up to his father and told him that I had heard enough stories of his son harassing the workers. The lord at the time knew that his son was developing this bad habit but left it to me to punish him. It wasn't the worst punishment he had ever received from my hands but it was the most humiliating."

Kagome played several scenarios in her mind of what the punishment could have been from scrubbing floors to being whipped. "What exactly did you do to him?"

A smirk, yet another distinctive Sesshoumaru quirk, showed on this woman's face. "I turned the boy over my knee."

Kagome frowned. "My father has spanked me before. It wasn't that bad."

Kaya laughed, she couldn't help it. "Sesshoumaru was the equivalent of a thirteen year-old human."

Kagome shrugged. Her father hadn't been alive that long but her mother made sure to correct her daughter when she was out of line. "I still don't see how that was bad."

Eiko smiled and continued. "I gathered all the servants and everyone else that brat had caused trouble for, including some of the soldiers of the army he would one day lead. I pulled him over my lap in the middle of the courtyard and spanked him for all to see, so he could feel the same humiliation that he made others feel. It's amazing what shame does to shape one's actions."

Kagome's hand flew to cover her mouth. To even attempt imagining Sesshoumaru being strung over a woman's knee and…Kagome wasn't sure she'd be able to look in straight in the eye ever again without laughing.

"No way!"

Eiko nodded her head. "That was the last time he mistreated any of his servants."

"I should say. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to take advantage of the strength difference."

"Oh my dear, dear girl. You have so much to learn about this family. That boy is not and will never be stronger than me, no matter how much he will try to convince you otherwise."

"He hasn't," Kagome said with a smile. "I think he knows who the boss is in this house."

The two old women chuckled. Eiko spoke. "Don't get us wrong, we know that he is head of this land, but if that head ever turns the wrong way, he's going to get a black eye."

It took Kagome a while to stop laughing.

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to get this chapter out. I've had to endure some schedule changes at work and staying awake after I get home has been a real struggle… But anyways….in this chapter some questions will be answered and we'll see if we can't make a few more people happy  Happy reading.

Echo

* * *

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

* * *


	9. A Family

CHAPTER 9: A Family

It had been a while since Kagome had been off the grounds. She had never stayed this long in one place, not even at home. Home...

"Is something wrong, miko?"

Kagome pulled out of her rolling memories to look up at her nearly silent companion. "Um, no. Why?"

A lifted eye brow reminded her of Sesshoumaru's excellent sense of smell, further reminding her of his younger brother who alerted her to demon senses.

"I was just thinking about home. I miss my mother." Kagome's eyes glazed over again.

"You two were close?"

"Close as one could hope for." The strange turn of events in Kagome's life didn't leave room for much thought but she was nothing if not grateful for the relatively kind hand fate dealt her. Kagome missed the calculations in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Call for Satoshi. I would have you go to town to buy Rin some gifts. We are having a small gathering next week on the full moon."

"But I don't have any money."

If Sesshoumaru would ever roll his eyes, now would have been the time. "Satoshi will be given a purse. You are free to purchase anything you wish within means."

Kagome stumbled to her feet and launched herself at Sesshoumaru, still sitting behind his work table. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Her arms circled around his neck as tight as she dared, knowing there wasn't a possibility of ever choking him.

Sesshoumaru was about to comment about how typical it was for women to get excited over spending his money until Kagome added, "I haven't been anywhere in a long time! It will be so nice to be outside again."

Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to be offended about an insinuated warden title or the fact that the young woman was expecting to use his money. Typical-

When Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's face, she put her hands up in defense, totally misreading him. "I didn't mean to say that your home isn't beautiful, that's the last thing on my mind. It's just that before..." she couldn't bring herself to say it, "I'm just not used to constantly being in one place in this era...I love having somewhere to call home, don't get me wrong. I...I guess I just miss..." How to get her words out in a way to make him understand.

Kagome sat down next to him, Sesshoumaru's eyes were trained on her. "In my time grass and trees and flowers surround our homes because man put them there. Buildings as tall as your castle and taller still crowd nearly every inch of earth; stone and concrete cover every walkable surface. Horseless carriages rule the roads, long carriages fly in the sky to transport humans from place to place. Nature is dying out because of man.

"Here, there is only grass as far as my human eyes can see, trees run wild. Flowers bloom where they want and when they want with no interference from man. Nature rules this era and it's something that I do not take for granted. So being outside and among nature is peace to me. My era is so noisy, your-this era is not."

"Indeed, it is not."

Kagome smiled. "So when I said that I couldn't wait to be outside again, I wasn't intending anything rude by it. It just feels...nice."

Sesshoumaru could only sigh. Kagome was a miko, she was born of nature, of the earth and could not be separated from it. She was so much like Rin.

"Go, miko. Call Satoshi and have your peace." Kagome moved to stand. "And maybe in you leaving, I will be able to find a little for myself."

Kagome was not slow by any standards but it took her a few extra seconds to process the last thing Sesshoumaru said. Instead of scowling and throwing something else at him for his remark, Kagome surprised him with a goofy smile. "Did I just hear a joke come out of your mouth?" She shook her head and walked out the door but not before Sesshoumaru heard her laugh and mutter something about telling Eiko something.

Oh the sweet smell of joy.

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

"I have a confession to make, Satoshi."

Satoshi turned away from the delicious smelling food and focused on the miko next to him. "Your confessions are my secrets," he said with a gleam in his eye.

Kagome laughed. "I actually don't really enjoy shopping."

To that Satoshi scoffed. "What woman does not enjoy spending another's money?"

"Me? That's not normal is it?"

Sesshoumaru's cousin shook his head. "No, my lady. I am afraid that is not normal at all."

"It's not all about the money either. I just never know what to buy people. I mean, what does his highness normally buy Rin?" Kagome looked over the items on the booth counter and saw some really expensive fabric, only the best for the ward of the demon lord.

Satoshi shrugged. "Those two are very practical people. He usually buys her clothes for the season. She is still young enough to grow out of her clothes frequently. The girl is quite special. She is easy to please and is always pleased by the small things."

"Do you see what I mean? I never know what to get people and if they want for nothing, that makes my job even more difficult. And if she doesn't like it, it's not my money I'm wasting, it's Sesshoumaru's."

Satoshi could not hold back his laugh at hearing that. "Wasting Sesshoumaru's money as you say should be the least of your concerns. Do not waste your energy thinking about him. He is so frugal and wise with his money and investments that if he wanted, he could retire from being a lord and live comfortably for the rest of his life. And when I say comfortably, I mean the same way he lives now."

"Whoa."

"Indeed."

Another vendor a few buildings down caught her eye and Kagome dragged Satoshi alongside her. "Look at these! I would have to a pay a fortune back home for a set like this!" Kagome said. "Excuse me sir, how much for the set of brushes against the wall there?"

The shop keeper glanced at the particular box the woman pointed at and told her the price. Kagome, not really familiar with the monetary value of things, turned to Satoshi to ask his advice. After some silent calculations, Kagome told the shop keeper how much she would take the set of brushes for.

"Absolutely not. These are some of the best brushes I have ever made. You may as well steal them from me."

Kagome may have not liked shopping but she knew how to bargain, especially when she had a mother who could barter down anything. "Sir, I mean you no disrespect. I think the box is exquisite and the brushes, I can see, are of very good quality. But I also see the layer of dust on the edges of the box, suggesting that you have not been able to sell it for quite some time now."

If Kagome couldn't talk this man down, she would change her name. She would not let her mother down from poor bargaining skills. "You see, your merchandise is of excellent quality, all of it is, but you are literally selling to the wrong crowd. No one who comes through this town is looking for painting brushes because they simply have no need of it. These are farmers that surround us today. I am looking for paint brushes and I also intend to buy painting supplies from only you in the future, so you could think of it as a long-term investment that will eventually pay itself off."

The shop keeper folded his skinny arms across a flat chest. "This is why women should not be educated," the man grumbled as he shut the box and wrapped it in a course material. "Educated men may be conniving and excellent strategists but women...they have eyes."

Satoshi knew exactly what the shop owner was talking about. Kagome had no clue but didn't care enough to question. For someone who did not enjoy shopping, she sure did make a day of it. It was with a bag full of small trinkets that the two companions returned home and Kagome told Satoshi to put the bag in her room.

"Thank you for a fun day, Satoshi."

"It was my pleasure, lady Kagome. Anytime you wish to save me from my boring life, please do." Satoshi bowed at the door of her room and left without a sound.

Kagome laughed at Satoshi's antics and pulled everything out of their sacks, laying them across her futon. She would have to discover a new way to wrap presents without the help of tape.

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

The preparations for Rin's birthday celebration were finally falling into place. Rin was now the ripe old age of twelve years, nearing the age of marriage and near child-bearing in the Sengoku Jidai, a fact that did not sit well with Kagome at all. The castle was in a whirl with the woman-child running around jumping for joy with her companion Shippo, for the celebration taking place later tonight.

For now, the children were with Miroku, Sango, Eiko, Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the private dining room of the Western wing, having a family celebration.

"It was always tradition in my family to have a small family celebration before the bigger party and I would like to continue it with this family if there are no objections."

Rin grinned. "Did you hear that, Shippo? Kagome said we're a family!"

Kagome saw a flash of mischief pass through Shippo's eyes and a look shared between him and the monk before realizing what he was about to say. "I know! Kagome's the mommy, Sesshoumaru's the daddy and we're their children!"

To that, Kagome did not know how to react so she blushed. Her cheeks burned her palms as she covered her face in embarrassment. "Shippo! You…you can't just go assigning roles without asking…I can't…ugh."

"Well, it appears that makes us uncle Miroku and aunt Sango," the monk said.

Rin nodded, "and don't forget grandma Eiko!" to which Eiko merely nodded.

Kagome lifted her face from her hands as she felt the energy drop in the room a few degrees. Rin asked in a quiet voice, "But I thought you said we were a family. Do you not want to be a family?"

Kagome couldn't answer. She did want a family to fill the hole in her heart, but she would only be speaking for herself.

"Rin hasn't had a family in a long time…"

Kagome sighed and reached her hands across the small table to hold Rin's smaller ones. "Sweetie, I would love to be a family in the way Shippo said but we…we are a different kind of family. We are the kind of family that has come together to be with the people who make us the happiest." The older female prayed for a distraction from the current topic and it came in the form of her adopted fox-child.

"Well, I've always wanted a little brother. Can I have one of those for _my_ birthday?"

Miroku snickered until he was whacked in the back of the head by his beloved.

The smile returned to Rin's face. "I want a little brother too, Kagome! Please? Pretty please?"

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Shippo must have been convincing Rin that they were supposed to be a family forever. He had declared one day to Kagome that it was his new life mission to find someone who would make her happy for eternity. Eternity. Kagome was beginning to see a reoccurring theme when dealing with the kit as of late.

"I'd like to hear your thoughts about this rather interesting development, Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku grinned as all the eyes in the room fell to the highest head at the table.

"Thoughts, indeed…" Kagome muttered. She knew why he hadn't said anything yet. She had somehow managed to chuck a scroll past Sesshoumaru's impeccable senses and knock him in the head today. He had been really distracted by something and she couldn't figure it out. He was a little peeved, whether at her or himself, Kagome had no clue but she felt really bad.

When she looked at him and only saw a blank stare for a reaction, Kagome blew up-hands in the air. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry? Again? I'm sorry, I really am. But what had you buried in the hills of la la land today that you didn't see the scroll? It was right in front of your face – you were looking at it! Or it looked like you were at least…"

Sesshoumaru dragged his eyes from Kagome to Rin without changing expression. "Are you sure you want a little brother, Rin? They are a big responsibility."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She knew where he was taking this. "Maybe we should get her a puppy, Sesshy." That earned her a glare from the demon lord. "Well someone has to speak in this family and if you're not going to then that leaves me!"

Rin squealed. "Did you hear that? Kagome said it again!"

That wild look of mischief gleamed in Shippo's eyes again. "So if Kagome's the mommy then that makes Sesshoumaru the daddy. My mom told me that when mommies and daddies love each other enough they join energies and that's how babies are made!"

Kagome groaned into her hands as many biology lessons about reproduction pulled themselves to the forefront of her mind. That was actually a great way to explain baby making but only for a few more years she supposed.

Eiko sensed Kagome's frustration and thought it best to help her out. In fact, all the adults were having a pretty good laugh over the situation. "Children, that is enough on that topic. Prepare to be served." On that cue, three servants entered with appetizers and placed them on the table. Lunch was a rather quiet affair but the children were buzzing with excitement in their seats.

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

The sun sank three quarters of the way through the sky and it was finally time for the great celebration of Rin's twelfth birthday. Guests filled the inner courtyard, Rin's haven of flowers, and enjoyed the light snacks placed throughout the gardens. Musicians played on opposite sides of the citadel providing music in any direction a guest were to travel. A group of foxes and raccoons provided magic for the younger guests and even some of the elder ones as well.

Dinner was a feast, the entertainment was marvelous. The servants had decorated the main floor to Rin's taste and a few things that her guardian wished her to come to appreciate as well, hence a few of the paintings that were hung afresh in the morning. The party ended well into the early rays of the next morning and as the guests retired for the night, Kentaro approached Sesshoumaru.

"Give little Rin our regards. My mate and I will be leaving in the morning."

"Hn," was the only answer Kentaro received.

"Sudori and I will be celebrating our fourth anniversary in the time of two new moons. Bring your family. I am sure that the pups will enjoy the festivities. My mate is curious about your miko. She could not help herself after I regaled the story of my last visit to your home."

"Indeed."

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru. It has been a pleasant evening."

"Kentaro."

Lord Kentaro walked towards his temporary room, leaving Sesshoumaru looking over the servants who were cleaning up for the night. Rin and Shippo were smiling about something in a corner, the miko was chatting away with some of the mates of the lords who visited not too long ago. Apparently the tale of Yuki being controlled with a single word from the fuming miko had turned into quite the story after being told several times over and Kagome was doing her best to tone the story down a few notches to the truth of the event.

"I am so happy to have met you ladies. If you will excuse me, I must get the children ready for sleep. They're not pleasant if they don't get their eight hours."

Sesshoumaru watched and listened silently to the youkai women when Kagome left their circle. It was rather impressive that they had good things to say about the human woman who lived in the Western citadel. Kagome was doing well for herself in the social circles and it filled him with a strange sense of pride, knowing that one who was a mortal enemy to his kind had befriended many on her own, of her own merits. The day went well and the Western Lord was satisfied.

.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

.

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry to have taken this long on updating. I've changed jobs since the last chapter, which will leave me more time for writing, something I'm very excited about. Well, thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story. I hope to be updating a little more regularly now. I don't know how some people do it, writing these super long chapters and getting them out every week. I used do to that *cough* and hopefully I'll be able to again.

Echo


End file.
